


Agent Carter Series: Discovering True Love

by Peggysousfan



Series: Agent Carter Au Series: Peggysous > Steggy [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter (TV) Compliant, Angst, Anti Steggy, Anti Steve Rogers, Attempted Rape, Based Off The Show, F/M, Fluff, Hate, Love, Requested fic, Season 1, Season 2, Sort Of, Steggy - Freeform, eventually, past steggy, peggysous, steve is not as great as everyone thinks he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: This is another Agent Carter series that follows along with the show, but rather than Steve Rogers being gone, he is found and is involved within the show. He and Peggy have been dating for a year, but not everything is as happy as it may seem. Steve has jealousy issues and is slightly possessive of Peggy. What will she do when she discovers her true love is not Steve Rogers, but her best friend and colleague- Daniel Sousa.If you ship Steggy, DO NOT read this fic. It is in the tags and summary, NOT STEGGY FRIENDLY!!!
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Agent Carter Au Series: Peggysous > Steggy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658992
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a very long series, but hopefully not as long as the Agent Carter AU Series. Each chapter will be the length of one episode rather than 2-3 chapters; therefore, they will be very long.

Peggy's POV:

Its been a whole year since the War ended; a whole year in which my life has changed. After Steve Roger's plane had went down over the Atlantic, I was devastated. But within 2 months Howard Stark and his team found the Valkyrie and rescued Steve, and ever since then we have been working side by side. Although we do keep a professional stance, outside of work,however, is a different story. Once he returned we went to the Stork club that Saturday and danced until I couldn't feel my feet.

After the news had broken though the the War was over, I decided to stay with the SSR, and so did Steve. For nearly 6 months we both have been working at the New York SSR office- a office with a telephone cover. We have been on numerous outings and dates when we can, but lately something has been off. I could never discover what it was, and to this day I still have no clue. Steve has been very-shall we say- affectionate. I try not to mind it so much, but he's become more insistent and never leaves me alone; its like an odd obsession of needing to be near me.

And worst of all is he chatters away with the office boys. Nearly everyone of them is a sexist pig-headed man with no respect towards woman. At first Steve was not happy with the way they treated me, but slowly he grew use to it and began asking me to fetch his coffee like the others. That day he received a nice right hook to his eye instead. Ever since that then he's never asked that bloody question again.

With each passing day I grow more and more tired of the foolish agents I work with; however, they're not all bad. One agent in particular, who has always tried to defend me, has never once made a snarky or sexist remark, nor has he ever been so rude or cocky enough to treat me like a secretary. He treats me like a person and an agent. Daniel Sousa has been a good friend, the only even, at the SSR. But I do cherish our time together; that is when Steve isn't around. I've noticed the way he looks at Daniel, and quite frankly its very rude and uncalled for; but he always denies and vile thoughts he has.

Today is another one of those days, or so I think. I wake early in the morning, change and water the plant. All is normal, until It's not. Colleen grabbed the newspaper earlier and I haven't gotten to read it yet, but when I do, I'm in complete shock. CAPTAIN AMERICA ALLAY YET TO EXPLAIN WEAPON SALE. Oh dammit Howard, what have you done now... I set down the paper and finish getting ready for work. I start to fold up the bed until Colleen enters.

"Oh don't bother, I can't feel my feet." Shes been working more nigh shifts lately and has just returned home.

"Colleen."

"They let 10 girls go yesterday" Here lately since the war ended, woman have been loosing their jobs left and right.

"Did they say why?"

"Because 10 more GI's got discharged." She fluffs the pillows and lies down on the bed. "I had to show a guy from Canarsie how to use a ribbon gun." Its terrible the world we live in. Woman are seen as less than men, and are forced out of there jobs to make room for them. "Oh I think I have tuberculosis..." Oh dear. That may explain why she has been feeling under the weather lately.

"Thanks by the way, you lent this to me last night while you were at work." 

"It looks better on you, ya know. Say on a date...maybe with a certain fella you've been seeing?"

"Don't hold your breath." I say while in the closet, packing away my gun. "Especially with tuberculosis." She laughs.

"You know there's a difference between and Independent woman and a spinster." 

"Is it the shoes?" She laughs again. "Clock out, pull the curtains,and sleep. Peggy's orders." 

"Okay, but remember if I don't see you, we're going to the movies on Saturday. I have the night off."

"I'll try this time, but you know how busy the office keeps me. That and Steve may try to go dancing." I reply. While I do love to dance, it does get very tiring from doing it so often. And it doesn't help when your 'right partner' continues to step on your feet and laugh as if its a joke. Its been a year and he still hasn't stopped beating my toes.

"Peg, you're working at the phone company, it ain't life and death." 

"Darling... you have no idea." We laugh one last time and then I head out of the door.

Once I leave the building, I make my way to work; passing by the many people of New York. Then I enter the 'Telephone Company' building and Rose switches the board to reveal the lift. When I walk into the bullpen, I see Steve talking to Kresminski.

"Damn, Rogers! Are you serious?" He exclaims, causing Steve to laugh.

"I'll just let you think what you want on that."

Kresminski laughs once more and I try to keep a neutral face as possible when walking by. The two laugh for a good while until Steve Sees me. He follows me to my desk and slips a hand on my waist. One of the many...affectionate gestures he has been doing lately. He slides it to my lower back and I shoot him a glare. Not only is it inappropriate at work, but it is more intimate than he has a right to be. Before I utter a word, the alarm blares above and everyone rushes to the meeting room; even Steve. The chief comes out and explains, but tries to tell me stay behind, and Steve agrees.

"Don't worry about it,Peg. Just answer the phones. We'll be done soon." 

I squint and glare at him while he and chief walk away. Quickly I dial the operator, Rose, and have her do it instead, then slip into the room before its closed. Steve looks at me and shakes his head. Dooley explains the situation with Howard, but I can't stand and say nothing. 

"Sir, I really must object-"

"Why am I not surprised." I internally sigh of frustrations. I already know where this is headed..

"Sir, I knew Howard Stark during the war, his help was invaluable. He may be a great many things, but hes not a trader." As I say this I glance at Steve and he bites his lips to keep him from speaking. Then I see Daniel, whose eyes are glued to me.I look away, not knowing what to think, as the chief speaks.

"We're all aware of your record Agent. I'm sure being Captain Americans...liaison... brought you into contact with all sorts of interesting people. But the Wars over. Let the professionals decide with whats gonna happen." Steve doesn't interrupt Dooley or object to that statement either; knowing damn well I had my position and contacts long before we met. And once the meeting ends, some agents start gossiping and making rude slander about me and men during the war. Ugh, men are such pigs... But what I didn't expect was Daniel to speak up.

"What did you just say Krizminski?"

"I wasn't talking to you." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is going to be a very long day...

"I think you owe the lady an apology."

"Oh. You standing up for her now, Sousa? Well c'mon I ain't got all day." I look away before I lash out at this oaf. Little do you know the strength this man has you utter wanker. Hes worth of 10 of you at least. Krizminski and the others leave, which just leaves Daniel and myself. When he starts to walk by, I say something; something I hope he won't take offence to.

"Agent Sousa, about what you just did..."

"Oh that? It was noth-"

"I wish you hadn't," I say plainly. I don't need Steve to start anything because I know he's watching from afar.

"You're an Agent and they treat you like a secretary. I just wanted to-"

"And I'm grateful." I smile. "But I'm more than capable at handling whatever these adolescents throw at me." We lock eyes, and my heart starts to skip a beat, something it rarely does when I look at Steve.

"Yes ma'am. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"Well that's another thing we have in common." As we stand there, Thompson approaches us, and of course, he hands me files to put away. Arse. 

Luckily the day doesn't last too long and I leave the office and take dinner orders for those staying late, then I return and have sometime to myself. I read the paper as I sit in my booth and there a picture of Steve and an article about Howard.Angie walks by and comment on him and notices my somber demeanor.I tell her I'm fine and she goes to help an irritating customer at another table. As she does, Someone new walks in and I look up and see Steve.

"Hey sweetheart." He says with a smile. I attempt one myself as he takes my hand in his.

"Hi." I reply. He sighs and rubs his thumb over my palm.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately. It wasn't right when I said you should just answer the phone rather than attend the meeting. I was being an ass and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I lie. 

"What about this." He smiles, sliding his hand up my hand and to my wrist. I grind my teeth and keep any rude comment to myself. I don't know if he's doing this on purpose to woe me or trying to be comforting; but neither is working."We go down town and go dancing for a little while. Then, we can go back to my apartment and have a nightcap." 

I glance up at him and see an odd expression, one that gives me an uncomfortable chill down my spine. Colleen is at our flat, so I understand why he suggested his, but I don't like the dark look in his eyes.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Steve." He looks at me with a hurt expression, and I start to fall for it. "It's late and I was hoping to get some rest before tomorrow. What with the case on Howard and-" 

"Okay." He says with an odd disappointment. He lets go of my and and storms off. What is wrong with him?

I try not to think too much about his reaction and I grab a slice of pie to eat. I eat it and notice a note at my table, so, I head out the back door. When I do, I'm confronted by a man in a hat and then a car engine starts from the end of the alley. Seeing as I'm trapped, I run- hoping to find an escape. I reach a door but its locked, so I pull out my gun and shoot the tire; then out pops Howard.

"I know, I should've called. Did ya miss me?" Oh this oaf is going to be the death of me. Jarvis changes the tire and we ride away to the docks.

Howard explains he had a vault that was broken into, and someone cleaned out all of his deadly inventions. He asks me to spy for him, to catch the person who stole his weapons, and clear his name.

"Howard, you're asking me to become a traitor in order to prove you're not one, you do see the irony?"

"Oh c'mon on, Peg. I know they're not using you right over there." Well hes not wrong. God I hate it when hes right. 

"You want a mission that matter, this is it. My technology in the hands of the next nut that wants to be the new Red Skull... You have no idea how bad that could be. And right now, you're the only one who can stop that." I look over at him, and already know I'm in over my head, but none the less he is my friend. We get out of the car and walk on the docks. "Some of them have already been sold overseas, that's where I'm going. But the rest are here somewhere, and that's where you come in. Rumor is one of the nasty ones is hitting the black market in the next day or two."

"What is it?"

"Just a piece of paper. My formula for molecular nitromene. This much could level a city block." He takes my hand and balls it in a fist. "And I'm not talking small ones, I'm talking avenues."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" He says I will and tells me about Jarvis.

"I owe ya one, pal." We hug and he gets on the boat, driving off to sea while I have Jarvis take me to my apartment. 

When I exit the car and walk upstairs, I notice the door is ajar. Colleen should be home but I know she wouldn't leave it open like this. Cautiously I open it more and slip inside, lifting my gun as I do so. As I creep further inside I hear voices- a man and a woman's. At first I didn't recognize them, then I did.

"Colleen?" I call out before walking inside.

"Peg, hey!" 

"Steve? What are you doing here??" I ask,slightly harsher than I meant to.

"Well you said you didn't want to go out because it was late, so...I stopped by to surprise you with this." He tries to hand over a small bouquet of flowers and I sneeze. Oh bloody hell! Stepping back, he looks at me with caution. "Peggy, are you okay?" He steps closer and I step back, sneezing once more.

"Please tell me those are not poppy flowers!?" I exclaim. Steve looks down at them and then back at me. "Steve!! I told you I'm allergic!"

"What? When??" I groan and walk outside. This man never listens to what I say! He follows me outside and I take the flowers from him and toss them in a bin. "Those were hard to find, you know."

"Why were you even looking?? I told you I'm allergic to poppy flowers. That's why we didn't have them at my brother's funeral!"

"But-you said you loved their color. I thought-"

"I said I loved the colour, yes. But I could never be near them because I'M ALLERGIC!!" I shout while itching at my hands. Quickly, I rush back inside to wash them off; getting rid of any residue from the flowers.

"I thought you were joking, Peggy." I scrub and stop to glare at him. "You know, allergic to red..? As a joke because you always wear it?"

"What? Steve, that makes no sense!" Colleen coughs and slowly goes to the back of the apartment towards the bed; not wanting to interfere. 

"I was just trying to do something nice!"

"By not listening?!?" I see his jaw lock and his stance stiffen. Now I've had enough. "Just go home, Steve."

"But-"

"Now!" I point to the door and he storms out. Colleen asks if I really did tell him, and I explain the numerous times I have. Steve Rogers is not as romantic as he thinks...

The Next day:

I groan when I wake from the crook in my neck. Seeing as Colleen is still ill, I've slept on the chair; and not very comfortably either. But she needs to get better and there's no point in both of us suffering. I stretch out as much as I can and take a shower; scrubbing as much as possible from the flower problem yesterday. My hands are still red, and the urge to sneeze is still there, but not as much as before.

Once thoroughly scrubbed clean and fresh, I step out and get dressed. I really hope today is not going to be as bad a day as I feel it is. However,that may not be the case. Seeing the way I left things with Steve last night, who knows what'll happen in the office. Ugh! I shake my head and step out into the kitchen to make a cuppa for Colleen and myself. The warmth fills my throat and is the most relief I've had in a long time.

"Enjoying the tea?" She asks. I hum in agreement and walk across the room.

"Very much so." I hand her a cup and see her glances at me with a look. One I'm not too pleased about. "What?"

"Nothing..." splendid...I know what this is about.

"It's about Steve, isn't it?" She shrinks herself and looks embarrassed. 

"Are you breaking up with him?" At this I'm taken back. She notices my hesitation and speaks. "Peg, if he doesn't make you happy and treats you like that...don't push it. End it before it something bad happens. I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I'll think it over." She rolls her eyes and I laugh. "You just worry about getting better, alright?" Colleen nods and I leave, closing the door gently behind me. 

When I enter the office I see Daniel and he has a set of photos of Howard, and one is him on a boat. Oh no. Oh I don't want to do this. I swear if my relationship with Daniel is harmed in anyway because of Howard, I'm going to kill him.

"You know you are expect to go home at night." I say. He looks at me confused and then chuckles.

"I know, but most fugitive cases are solved within the fist 72 hours. And with Stark sailing into the sunset, maybe this is where it starts." He's really invested in this case. I know its only to impress the Chief and make his worth known, but God I wish it wasn't this one. 

I say what I can to throw Daniel off of Howard's trail. I tell him Howard hates the water and about the time I knocked him into the Thames because he tried to kiss me on VE Day. Soon I notice Thompson and others rushing to the conference room, they've had a small break on one of Howard's inventions.

"Somethings up."

"Yeah, Thompson's working on his next medal. Got word of a fence trying to sell one of Stark's inventions. Club owner named Spider Ramon."

"Wheres it happening?"

"Need to know only. Kind of gives you a warm feeling, doesn't it." How can I get into that private meeting, and withdraw information without them knowing...? I have an Idea.

"Can I get you a refill?" I quickly grab Daniels mug and rush to get the coffee pot. I try to shake of the electricity running through my hand where we touched. 

As I walk over to the table for a the coffee, I grab 4 cups and a pot after I refill Daniel's. Seeing as I'm quite in my own mind set, I didn't realize someone was sneaking up behind me. A hand grazes across my back and I jump.

"Steve!" I look around the room to make sure no one is watching, then I lower my voice. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." He gestures to the tray and coffee.

"I'm doing my job, Rogers." At this he steps back and crosses his arms.

"So...flirting with Sousa is also part of 'your job'" He says while using air marks. Ugh, I shall go bloody mad! I bite the inside my cheek and walk away- I'm in no mood to feed his childish jealousy.

I walk back to Daniel and hand him his coffee from the tray. "Thanks, Carter, but you didn't have to do that."

"It's fine, Sousa." I look across the room and see Steve glaring. Why is he so jealous? Daniel and I are only friends...

"Peggy." He says with force. I jump and look down at him. "Are you okay? You seem...stiff." 

"I'm fine, Daniel. Just...lost in thought." Before he can say anything else, I hurry to the meeting room and start pouring the others; all the while eaves dropping on the conversation at hand. 

I look over at a file while filling up the cups, when suddenly the chief speaks. I tell him I'm unwell, and that its 'lady's things'.Oh its so amusing to see grown men squirm. I take the rest of the day off and go shopping for a disguise and read up on Spider Raymond. A man who loves blonde women and the dark sides of society...delightful. When I notice the sun begin to set, I change into a shimmering dress and blonde wig. Hopefully its enough to fool Raymond. 

As I enter the club, its bustling with music, dancers, cocktails, and photographers. Damn. I hide my face as I make my way through. And man comes up to me and asks for a dance, but I turn him down. Then I notice someone else head up stairs, and a bodyguard below. That's where I need to go. I persuade the man to let me pass and I put on my Sweet Dream lipstick just in case. I knock on the door and peek in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Raymond, is this a bad time?" I ask in a perfect American accent.

"We'll only know after its over. Bring the rest of you in here." He says as he sets down a book.

"I hope you don't find me forward."

"Oh I'm not the judgmental type."I enter the room and try to play calm and innocent, admiring small things on the desk after I close the side doors.

"I know you're in possession of a certain chemical formula." He drops his collective, flirty, act and gets defensive, then tries to send me away. "Its okay, lets make this a game. You seem like you might like games."

I sit on the edge of his desk and tell him I have some fiends who would be interested in buying it, and he goes along with it. I sit on his lap and go along with my story, asking if he has it on him.Instead of answering, he gets flirty and kisses me. Someone opens the door but closes again, apparently not wanting to 'disturb' his boss. Raymond falls back in the chair, knocked out. 

"Well that was premature."I look around the room and find a safe. When I use my watch to crack it, I see a small glowing orb inside. Oh no... I hurry and call Jarvis.

"Jarvis residence."

"They've weaponized it." I say plainly. I'm sort of in a hurry here, Mr. Jarvis.

"Ms. Carter?"

"Do you know anyone else handling high explosives at this time of night?" I snap.

Basically, if anything touches the core or gives it a small crack, boom. Lovely. I hurry along and place it in my bag. I have to create a cocktail of sodium hydrogen acetate to deactivate it. If I don't its likely to explode and kill hundreds. Delightful, just delightful. As I get ready to leave, the man comes back and sees his boss passed out.

"What?" He starts to come in and advance at me, but I stop him. I take a stapler from the table, beat him with it, and drag him into a closet. Dammit. Thompson and the others are already here. I find the man that had approached me before, and dance to keep the Agents from seeing me. Quickly I leave and head home.

"Peg? Is that you?" Damn.I quickly throw off the wig and enter the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, still have a fever though.."

"I'll make you some tea." I walk over to the stove and set the water to boil in the kettle.

"Wow, Peg, you look like a million bucks. Wait... Did you go out, out?"

"In a manner of speaking." I walk closer.

"Wow, I'm really proud of you. I want you to tell me all about it, in the morning." She turns over and goes back to sleep, poor girl. I peek at Colleen before grabbing everything I need for the sodium hydrogen acetate, and then head to the bathroom with the bomb. Carefully I mix up the solution and pour out my perfume, and replace it. As I pull out the core, it hits she shell. Bloody hell. I rush and spray it before it blows. Thankfully its diffused. I put everything under the sink and breath a sigh. I get ready to take a drink of whiskey, that is, until I hear a crash.

"Colleen?" I get up and hurry into the room. "Colleen." I rush over to the bed and pull back the covers, and I stop dead in my tracks. A bullet hole is lodged in the middle of her forehead. No...no no no!! Cautious I glance at my surroundings, and I see him, right behind me in the mirror. I quickly turn around and kick him in the groin, but the guns goes off. I take it from him and hit him right upside the head. Advancing further I grab his arm and upper cut his face. He punches me, and I fall back, then pushes me into the wall. He tries to hit me again, but I open the fridge door and his fist connects with it instead. With his forearm on my throat I grab at him, and notice a scar on his throat. Odd... 

I elbow him on the side of his head, and take advantage. We twist and turn, and he grabs my arm and holds my head above the stove's flame. As I take a deep breath and gather up my strength, I kick him in the shin and force his hand into the flame. He releases an attempted scream while I take an iron skillet and hit him. He falls back and advances with a knife. Luckily I use the skillet and prevent my stomach from being sliced. That was a close call- too close.I hit him again and again and toss him out the window. When I look down, hes gone. Dammit. None of this was suppose to happen. None of it. I sit down on the bed and look over at Colleen, the hole in her head has a streak of blood, and I can't help the tears that fall. I'm so caught up in my own sobbing that I don't hear the door open.

"Peggy!?" Why is he here?! I turn my head towards him and he kneels before me, then turns to Colleen. He's so close that I can feel as well as hear him sigh. "C'mon. Lets get you out of here."

I really should resist, but I don't. Instead I let him take me away, away from Colleen's corpse. The entire way to his apartment is silent; not one word is spoken. He takes my hand as I wipe away the tears I have left and he kisses the back of it. I look over at him and see his bright blue eyes staring back at me, if only I could get lost in them and forget everything that has happened; but I can't. When we arrive, he takes me upstairs and I lie down in his bed, falling asleep instantly.

The Next Morning:

When I wake, I feel a throbbing pulse in my head, and an ache over my body. It takes a few minutes before the memories of the night before come back to my mind. The fight with the man with a scar on his throat-and Colleen. As my mind fills with everything, I jump up in fear and cause Steve to startle as well. Wait Steve? He slept next to me?!? 

"Wh-what happened? Peggy? Are you okay??" 

"What are you doing?Why did you sleep with me!?" I fume.

"Uh,because its my bed...And its not like anything happened. We just slept." He says matter-of-factually. 

"Steve, that doesn't matter! You-ugh!" I toss my legs over the side of the bed and try to walk away, but he grabs my wrist and stops me. "Rogers..."

"Why are you so mad? Nothing happened! I didn't do anything, Peggy. We went to sleep, that was it."

"That's not the point, Steve. Who's to say I wanted you next to me as I slept? You could have-"

"But I didn't! Peggy...c'mon, Peg." Inconsiderate bloody arse! Ugh!! 

I rip my wrist from his hand and slam the apartment door behind me. I walk back to my flat and grab my clothing, only to glance back at Colleen. She's really gone...A tear slips out and I turn away, calling the police and inform them of her body lying in the apartment. Why do I continue to loose the people closest to me? With a heavy heart, I leave the apartment and Colleen; never to return. It isn't until now that I realize I have no where to live and no way to work. Damn. 

I call Jarvis and we meet at the automatt. I inform him of what happened last night, shedding a few tears, before we leave to get this deactivated bomb analyzed. We go to a laboratory to have the nitramene examined and we learn that it contains gamma rays. The only factories that could house such technology is Roxxon refinery. Because the bombs have gamma rays I'll be able to find the supply of them. Once I learn this, Jarvis and I leave and I head to work.

When I get to the office everything is as normal. Everyone is still searching for Howard and is distracted, although I don't see Steve anywhere. Perhaps that's a good thing...I use this to my advantage and slip away to the file room. The box with everything from Project Rebirth is in this SSR office, and in that box is a Gamma Ray detector I need. When I open it, a file is on top, and theres a photo of Steve; pre-serum Steve. Back when I thought he was a good man. It was cute, the way he tried to talk and stuttered around woman. And how he wanted to wait for the right person to dance with. Once he was found we did dance, but...I don't think it was holey right. As I look at the photo I hear a thud. Looking up,I see Daniel looming at the corner.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine." I set down the picture and an awkward silence fills the room. We haven't really been this alone for a while. And although it's awkward, its quiet and comforting. I like being around Daniel; its familiar...

"Ya know, after I got hit. In the field hospital, the Chaplin asked me if there was anyone I wanted to send my effects to, ya know, if the worst happened. And I told him I didn't think my dad had much use for 2 pair of green socks and an old paper bag." I walk around the table and lean against it, listening to Daniels story. "Let him remember my life, ya know. Well I didn't die, which was inconvenient." He looks away from me momentarily. "Because he had already cleared out my footlocker, I'm still missing half my stuff...I can't find my leg anywhere."

I tilt my head at him and laugh. I hope no one upstairs can hear. He starts to walk away, but I stop him.

"Daniel." He stops and I each for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're one of the lucky ones." He smiles at me and turns back around, walking towards me.

"Are you okay, Peggy? You seem..tense. More than normal, actually." Am I really that transparent? "I don't think the other's have noticed, but, I just wanted to make sure you were... you know what? Its none of my business. Sorry." I chuckle and grab his hand again, then jump back when I feel a spark race up my hand. He must have felt it too because he startles and shakes his hand...

"You're not over stepping, Daniel." His lips turn up in a small small and I can't help but smile in return. "I've just...had a lot on my mind." 

"You said that yesterday."

I heave a sigh and slump my shoulders. I'm so tired of everything. He notices the change in my demeanor and comes closer. Daniel places his free hand on my shoulder and I look up to him, his dark brown eyes glisten with an emotion I've never seen before. Sympathy? Comfort? I'm not sure. All I do know is that him touching me is much more peaceful and welcomed than Steve's. And in this moment I seem to be getting lost in his eyes...But before I can say anything, someone clears their throat and we both turn our heads-speak of the bloody devil.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He says through gritted teeth. Daniel drops his hand immediately and steps away. Has the room always been this cold?

"Uh, no. I-we were just-"

"It's none of your damn business, Rogers." I say, making Daniel fluster. "We were working. That's all...'Its not like anything happened." I quote, and he notices. 

"Are you still mad at me for that? Peg-" Daniel slowly walks away and my heart begins to drop. Why do I feel this way?? "We were tired. That was it. It'll never happen again, I swear." Daniel glances between us and for a moment I see his face sadden. What just happened? Before I know it, Steve is in front of me and Daniel walks away. "Peggy...please," He begs. Bloody hell. He doesn't deserve this.

"Never again, Steve. I mean it! I'm already in enough compromising situations as it is. Our relationship makes things harder and I don't need scandal to top it off."

"I know and I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." I sigh and look down, but he lifts my head up and presses his lips to mine. Once we pull apart he takes my hand and squeezes it gently. 

"Promise?"

"I promise." He smiles down at me and his blue eye shine brighter than they have in weeks. He reaches down once more, briefly, and we kiss. For a moment I get lost, but reality strikes me with a blow and I pull away. We're at work. 

"I-I should get going." I say. He nods and walks away with a smirk. As he does leave, I quickly grab the gamma ray detector and walk out of the file room.

As the day turns to night and I leave the office, Jarvis takes me to the Roxxon facility. I give him a radio for emergencies before I exit the car. When there,I find the men that have been making Howard's bombs. Jarvis uses his radio, and I'm compromised. I use a flash and momentarily blind the first man, and then I chase the second. I chase him down and shoot at his feet.

"That's far enough!" Hes stops right in front of a truck; a milk truck filled with nitramene. Oh my lord... "I wouldn't." I say. He takes a device from his pocket and holds it to his throat. He has the same scar as the man that killed Colleen.

"You don't want to fire again."

"Who are you!" I keep my gun pointed at him.

"I don't have a name anymore. I'm an independent business man trying to make my mark in the world."

"By murdering people?"

"I don't murder people. I just sell to people who do."

"And what about your friend?" He looks confused. "Green suit. Scar on his throat like yours?" He visibly tenses and is frightened.

"He's not my friend,"

"Tell me his name or so help me God I'll blow us both to Hell!"

"He doesn't have a name any more ,and if hes here we're both dead any way." He throws a nitromene bomb on the ground. "Thirty seconds agent." Bastard. I run through the factory and radio Jarvis to bring the car around., then continue to scream for him to keep driving. I run and run and then see the car. I leap onto the roof and get in through the window. The bomb goes off and the blast tries to bring us in with it, luckily it doesn't. The entire building, gone.

"It would seem it works." That's one word for it. I can't believe Howard invited something this destructive. We look at each other, both in disbelief. We have to stop this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! :) I'll try to write up and finish chapter 3 in a few days, maybe a week or say depending on life lol Enjoy:)

Peggy's POV:

I hate looking for apartments in New York, nothing seems to fit. Its either too expensive, horribly described, or described a little too well. Ugh, god help me. I eat breakfast while looking back at the newspaper and on the radio I hear the 'Captain America Adventure Program' and its infuriating. The woman Betty Carver is supposed to represent my role in the war, and its entirely wrong and offensive. Never once did I rely on Steve to save me like a damn damsel in distress.

"Angie, would you mind changing that?" I ask, annoyed.

"Oh you bet" She says as she changes the channel. And then repeats the lines in her own actors voice. "Much better, right?"

"Thrillingly realistic," I say. That damn radio show is as far from the truth as you can get. Angie comes over and notices the newspaper I have with possible flat options, and says they're all awful. Bloody hell!

"The girl from the hall from me just moved out, couldn't hack it I guess. She was always crying to her mother on the hall phone." 

"Poor thing"

"Yeah, maybe the first couple of times." I chuckle, such sass with this woman. Actress suits her perfectly. "Anyway. Its over on 63rd. But its real safe, lots of great girls. Plus I'd be your neighbor, so that's not nothing."She smiles.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea but I'd hate for you to grow tired of me." She looks at me with a side eyes.

"You don't strike me as the crying on the phone type, English" Well she isn't wrong. It is a lovely thought, but I look over and see Colleen's obituary and then I know it won't be possible.

I like Angie, shes a good person and friend, I'd hate for her to meet her fate because of me. I turn down her offer and leave with Jarvis to see about staying at one of Howard's 'primary residences'. After seeing the master bedroom, I couldn't help but accept. Seeing as Howard has...theatrics in the wardrobe, the white overcoat would be a perfect disguise for infiltrating the Daisy Clover Milk company. 

When I get there at the Daisy Clover, I use my American accent and a pair of glasses, and the white overcoat as a disguise. I confront the manager and say that there have been many complaints and I am one of them. I go on a rant and scare him enough to get him to cooperate; not many men like a bossy women and it can intimidate them. It seems like forever that I've searched this entire bloody place, but there's no sign of gamma rays on the truck. I look at the paper and notice a truck is missing.

"We've had a guy out sick the past two days. He uses his truck to commune."

"Has he never heard of a bus? Name and address."

"Sheldon McFee, but I don't have an address."

"Leave that to me." I storm off the property, but not without doing some proper inspector work. I shout to put air in one or the tires, and then leave. 

I rush back to the SSR office and of course see Steve chattering away with Thompson and the others. They've been doing that a lot lately... Steve looks at me and smiles. I attempt one in return, but it's not my best work. I'm still angry with him, and although he says he's sincere, I don't believe him. As I walk past their desks I over hear part of their conversation. 

"Come on, Jack. Do you really think a dame-"

"Yeah. I do." He glares at the lot of them.

"I'm with Krezminski on this one. A woman knows her place in that area." Steve says. At this I nearly stop walking. What the bloody hell did he just say???

The office boys chuckle and start to look at me, but I keep looking ahead and go through the files on my desk. 

"So is that the same for you and Carter? Maybe a little...you know." Krezminski says with a wink. Steve doesn't say anything, instead he just shrugs his shoulders and laughs. "Okay, I see what you're doing. Keeping it a mystery."

"Very funny Rogers," Thompson says. As the three of them laugh I can't help but roll my eyes. Its one thing to be an arse to my face, its another to brag about something that's never happened, particularly to the worst sort of people. Ugh! Steve is running on thin ice with me...

"Hey, eggheads." Daniel says from afar. It takes me by surprise and I nearly spit out my coffee; luckily no one noticed. "Aren't you supposed to be working? I mean, we do have a major case to solve. Or do you not work here anymore?"

"What'd you just say, crip?" One of the Agents asks as he stands up from the desk.

"He said get your arse to work and stop gossiping like a bunch of school girls. Or are you lot so dense you didn't understand that?" They all turn towards me and grumble, and yet they all separate and get back to work. About bloody time.

After an hour or so of researching and doing the damn coffee, I finally get a call about Mr. McFee.

"I see. Yes, Yes, Perfect. Thank you." 

I finally was able to gather the information and address of Sheldon McFee. Hopefully I'll be able to find the truck of Nitramene an turn in into the SSR; maybe then I'll get a break around here. I grab my coat and glance at Daniel before I leave. What is he doing? He has something hidden under a file that hes looking at. Gambling on Horse racing. Men... It is rather amusing watching him do it and try to sneak it while working. Damn, I'm watching him. I feel a flush run up my cheeks, but I will it away.

"Whiteby's Prospect. Third Race." I say over his shoulder while putting on my coat.

"You sure?" he smirks. Its quite charming actually...Stop. Peggy, stop.

"Not at all, that's why they call it gambling." We smile at the each other and then he circles my suggestion. Daniel Sousa you have probably lost this bet. But I don't think he cares. For a moment we just smile and it feels...right. "I have to pop out for a moment, personal matters. Cover for me?" 

He chuckles and turns back to look at me. "Sure, but you'd owe me one."

"Oh haha, very funny, Daniel." I shove him lightly and we laugh. It feels good to be able to do this. Laugh and enjoy ones company. I only ever feel this good and free when I talk to Daniel. As I finish and start to walk away, Steve walks over.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asks as he places a hand on my arm. I glance between his hand and then at his face. He has quite the balls to try and stop me.

"Nowhere that it concerns you, Rogers." Daniel chuckles and I can't help but smile, which in turn makes Steve glare. His jealousy is really getting to me. As we all stand there, Krezminski walks over to us. Bloody hell. 

"Hey Sousa, you're needed in the basement." Krisminksi says.

"I'm kind of busy" He replies looking down at the file. I bite my lip to keep my laughter to myself because he once again hid the race paper under it. He's quite sneaky this one.

"Well now you're extra busy. I got a ten ton ball of rocks and garbage with your name on it." God I hate this guy.

"Alright alright, just give me a minute."

"Why do you need him?" Steve intervenes

"Its that big ol' hunk of scrap left from Roxxon. We need it pulled apart for evidence." He says while pointing to the lift.

"I'll do it. Save Sousa the trouble of hurting his leg."

"I can do it, Rogers." Daniel says while standing up, but Steve reaches over and nudges him to sit down. What the hell??

"No, I can handle it. You just sit down and let the real guys handle it. Don't need you compromising yourself more then...well you get it." Rogers points to Daniel's leg and I feel my blood boil. But before I can say anything, Steve and Krezminski leave.

"Arse" "Ass" We both say. Our eyes meet and for a moment it feels like time is frozen. I can feel the flush rushing back and I laugh it off while looking away. Before I leave Another Agent walks by and gives him a folder with the photographs from Spider Raymond club. Oh no. I forgot about that. 

"Can I help you look?" Hopefully I can find any photo of me and take it before he notices.

"I thought you said you were leaving?"

"Well I can always deal with it later on if-"

"Sousa! Downstairs." We groan at the same time and say our goodbyes. 

Once he leaves I head to my desk, but then it hits me. Howard's car was damaged from the blast. Dammit!. Hurriedly I turn to Dooley's office and tell Jarvis to get rid of the car, once that's done, I go back to my station and wait. Hours later, when the coast is clear, around lunch, I stop eating the orange Daniel gave me and sneak over to his desk. He does that sometimes, as an apology for always bringing coffee; especially when he doesn't ask. Its very kind of him, and very helpful to me when I don't have lunch. 

Once I get close enough to his desk, I dunk down and hide under it as I try to pick the lock. But of course nothings ever that easy. The phone on my desk rings, and then the one on Daniels; and I hit my head "Bloody Hell" I whisper aloud. That wasn't suppose to happen. I keep the lock picker in the lock and keep trying, only to be startled when Daniel clears his throat.

"Peg, what the hell are you doing?" 

"Daniel! I uhm..." Dammit what do I say? I peek out and see no one else in the office, so I crawl out and stand up. "Sorry I didn't mean too-"

"Try and break into my desk?" A sigh escapes me and I'm at a loss of words. "Peg, what are you doing? Why are you-oh. Dammit Peg.." He shakes his head and sits down in the chair.

"Daniel, before you say anything, please, just....just hear me out."

"Okay. I'm all ears." He raises a brow and his lips turn up in a smirk. He knows...And yet he's not angry?

"Well, uh..." I look around the office, and while it is empty I know it's not safe to talk here. "Meet me in the file room tonight. That way we can talk privately." At first he hesitates, but nods his head and I walk off. Hopefully this doesn't fall apart. I trust Daniel, I really do, maybe he could assist me rather than discover what I'm doing. 

Once I'm back at my desk, Daniel's phone rings again and it turns out to be the Chief. Daniel hands me the phone so I can talk with him. Apparently Dooley wants me to bring the Vita Ray Detector to the main Roxxon office. Why did he repeatedly call Daniel to find me rather than Steve? He knows Rogers and I are, well, close...Odd.

"What was that about?" Daniel asks 

"Oh, just another errand." I reply as I walk away. I go to the file room and pick it up from where I put it back this morning and then leave for Roxxon.

"Carter about time." Dooley says. Wanker...

"Oh! I didn't know our government had such good taste in secretaries. Whats your name, Darling?" A man says, I'm assuming is Mr. Jones.

"Agent." I say simply. 

As I hand over the detector to Dooley and say will see him at the office, he stops me. Of course I'm needed to stay and analyze the woman in the staff because its inappropriate for a man to do it. As Dooley hands over the detector I excuse myself and make sure no feedback comes off of me- and it does. Unfortunately I have to get rid of my Nana's watch, seeing as its the only things with Vita rays teeming from it. Once finished I reenter the room and Agent Thompson and I scan everyone we can. For these agonizingly long and boring minutes, we find nothing; until I see him. The same man that helped Leet Branis create the bombs. I make a point that the clothes and locker rooms should be checked, and he runs for it. Dooley and Thompson practically loose him, but luckily I had an idea.

"May I?" I ask as I take a mans brief case. I take it and wack Van Ert in the legs, and he falls to his feet. Thompson puts him and handcuffs and Dooley watches, out of breath. How he can be sweating this much is beyond me. "May I be of any further assistance?" I ask. Once he is apprehended we leave to the SSR.

When we enter the SSR, I notice Daniel hard at work, and I try to keep myself from smiling. He works so hard and yet no one notices his efforts. As I look over his shoulder I see Steve walking towards me. 

"Hey you," He says as he grabs me from behind, causing me to jump. His arm stays low in my waist and I glare. Its when he kisses my temple that I pull away.

"Steve, what-"I start to say, buy his hand stays on my lower back and he interrupts me.

"We need to talk." He says before taking my hand in his and walks away, dragging me with him. 

"Steve!?" I yank my hand out of his grasp as we enter a meeting room. "What the bloody blue blazes are you-" He stops me mid sentences and presses his lips to mine. I shove him back and glare. "What the hell, Rogers!?"

"We haven't had a minute to ourselves, Peg. I just wanted one minute with you. Why is that a bad thing?"

"One, we're at work. Second, because there is an ongoing case and we don't have time for this." As I say this, Steve looks away and thinks for a moment.

"Have you heard from Howard?" Steve crosses his arms and watches me, as if he's looking for any lie.

"What??"

"Have you had any contact with Stark?" 

"Why does that concern you?" He keeps a straight face and I keep the sigh to myself, but my eyes roll against my will. "I don't have time for this."

"Peggy." He grabs my arm again and I don't hold back my glare. Luckily is scares him enough to let me go. "Where's Howard? That's all I want to know."

"Why do you even care, Steve? If I'm not mistaken, you're one of the leading agents trying to catch him. And here I thought he was a friend."

"Well now he's the enemy. Can't you see that? He-"

"Was framed? Its Howard, Steve. You know he wouldn't sell anything to the damn enemy."

"Where's your proof?" As I give him a quizzical look he sighs and crosses his arms again. "Where's your proof that Stark is innocent? That he was framed." We stare off for a few moments before he speaks again. "You don't have any do you? That's what I thought."

"Its not as if I can get any even if I wanted to! I'm trapped here fetching coffee and filing reports like a damn secretary!"

"Rogers, the chief said-oh. Sorry to interrupt your lovers tiff." Krezminski walks in and I roll my eyes. Wankers... "But trouble in paradise is gonna have to wait. Chief needs you, Steve. Sorry Carter. You'll have to spend time with your boyfriend after work, not during." 

Steve chuckles and they both walk out. Ugh! This day can not end sooner. I walk out of the room and notice the time, everyone's clocking out soon. Perfect. I scan the office and find Daniel at his desk. Now is as good a time as any to explain this mess before it gets out of hand. I walk back to my desk, heels clicking against the floor, and stop to write him a not. Once that's finished, I grab a file and and tuck it in, then drop both it off at his desk. 

"Uh...what's this?" He asks as he looks up at me.

"I need you to look over this, back up my work. I just need a second opinion." With that I leave and I know he's still confused.

After I return to my desk and pack away what needs to be, I steal a glance at Daniel and watch as he looks around and secretly reads the note. After he's done that he looks at me and winks. Instantly I feel a blush rush up my neck and my cheeks begin to heat. Why am I doing this? Its just Daniel...My colleague and best friend at the SSR, hardworking, slick and dark hair, charming smile...bloody hell. I need to stop.

After a few minutes I leave my desk and walk down the stairs to the file room to wait for Daniel. When he arrives he whispers, and I can't hold in my chuckle.

"The coast is clear, you oaf."

"Hey, I am not an 'oaf'. I'm more like a...I dno't know. what you brits say. But I'm not that!" We laugh and the room fills with silnece. I know what I have to do but I don't know how to say it.

"I’m not angry with you, Peggy. You haven’t even done anything wrong." I look at him, trying to make out any underlying meanings or intentions, and yet I find none. Daniel is being sincere. "Hell if you want help, I'd be more than happy to. If you say Stark is innocent, then he is. There's no one I trust more than you, Peg."

I didn't expect him to be so honest, and I don't think he meant to be either. "D-Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Peg. I trust you with my life." A smile blossoms across my face, and I can't keep it away. 

"Thanks, Daniel. I may just ask you to hold your end on that."

"What'd you mean?"

I explain that the man in the interrogation room doesn't have all of the details, if anything he's just a pawn. The real man has a truck belonging to Sheldon McFee. I ask him to cover for me while I hunt him down and try to find the bombs.

"Okay, sounds easy enough." He smiles. "Just, be careful though. And don't blow up any more buildings...or yourself for that matter. That'll be incredibly hard to explain."

"Oh hush!" I shove him lightly and we laugh.

All too soon I have to leave and meet Jarvis so he can drive me to the house. And of course he's right on time. As I get in the car its filled with silence. That is until the 'Captain America Adventure Program' starts. I let it play for a few moments and then cut it off.

"Who writes this rubbish?" Jarvis says he enjoys it, but is rather impressed by the real thing. Its a shame they don't actually use it. "Are you trying to butter me up Mr. Jarvis?" He says hes not.

"I'm only pleased to receive your call."

I tell him he is faster than a train and compliment the new car. He said he did dispose of the other, but that it was a waste. We didn't have much of a choice to keep it, it was used at the site of a crime scene. I ask him to hurry along because Thompson is very persuasive in the interrogation room; especially with ninnies like Van Ert. 

When we arrive at the house, I send Jarvis away and sneak in. Upon entering, a floor board creeks and gives my presence away, which lead to Mr. McFee and I to have conflict. In the end he is knocked unconscious when I toss him into a table.

"Hello? Mr. McFee?" But still no response. "Why does this keep happening?" I ask myself.

I drag his body into a chair and handcuff him to it, but while I was distracted Branis slipped outside and tried to start the truck. I pull out my gun and aim it at his head. 

"Get out!" I order and he does. I slam him into the truck and keep the gun to his temple. "Car trouble?" I ask, and Mr. Jarvis answers

"Nothing that can't be fixed."

"What the HELL are you doing here?" He explains that hes here to help, as any good butler would, without being asked. He sabotaged the vehicle and I tell him to fix i. "Where are Stark's inventions?" I pull out his voice communicator and hold it to his throat.

"I want protection."

"The SSR will take you in, provided you say something interesting. Right Bloody now." He say nothing, instead Jarvis chimes in and asks about Leviathan. 

Branis says its a who, not a what. Lovely, because that's not vague at all. They use to be his employers and he double crossed them. Apparently Leviathan only wanted one thing from Howard and Branis saw it as an opportunity to make a profit from the rest.

"I. Want. Protection."

"Then start talking."

We get into the truck once its fixed and drive on the road. Jarvis is in the back, Branis is driving, and I'm holding my gun on Branis. Unfortunately McFee got away, but for right now our focus is transporting the bombs. I tell Branis to stop fidgeting and that nothings going to happen; but of course it does. The same man that killed Colleen has jumped on the roof and started to shoot down at us. 

We fight on the roof and he shoots again, this time hitting the strap and Branis. We continue to fight and I hear a crash. One of the bombs has dropped and cracked. He punches me in the face and I fall down and them look over the roof I see a lake; perfect. I tell Jarvis to grab Branis and jump as I continue to fight off Colleen's killer and stab his hand through the roof.

"This is where I get off." I grab them and toss them out of the truck and then roll over and jump as well. 

The truck lands in the lake and BOOM! A bright light flashes and pushes me back; the entire lake is gone. I limp over to Jarvis and notice Branis, dying. His communication device is broken and can't speak. I ask him where Howard's inventions are and ask him to help me beat Leviathan. He draws a heart in the dirt with a string through it. Dammit.

"Wheres the car?" I ask.

"I believe its that way. I think we should go retrieve it immediately." Ugh can this day get any worse?

Once we arrive back at Howard's house, Jarvis stitches the wound on my leg and gives me advice. I need to let people in more, and to stop running from the world around me. And I know he's not wrong. As I think about it, telling Daniel everything I have today was the first real leap I've taken in a long time. And letting Daniel in my life more is no bad thing, if anything it will make things better.

After Jarvis finishes the stitching job, I call Daniel and thank him. And of course being the amazing person he is, he says its not a problem. He explained how they found McFee and brought him in, but he won't describe me of give my identity. 

"Well that's good at least" I say while sitting down.

"Yeah, really good. Maybe the only good thing considering you blew up an entire lake." At this I laugh, and so does he. And then he becomes serious. "You got lucky, Peg." He says with worry.

"I know, I'll be more careful next time." Daniel grumbles something inaudible and I sigh. "I promise, Daniel. I can handle it."

"I know you can, just-Okay I gotta go. Rogers just got back."

"Oh, uh, alright. Bye Daniel." I hear the phone click and the call end. Ugh, I will be so glad when this case is over. However, if I'm going to do this, I won't be able to say here at Howard's house. I have to live somewhere else.

In the morning, before I go to work, I meet Angie at the Automatt. I told her will take the flat at the Griffith, but to get it I have to have an interview done first. We walk about the grounds as she gives me a small tour before I talk to the overseer of the building.

"Evelyn," Angie politely says, and the woman replies with a hello of her own. "Evelyn's a lounge singer at a club in midtown." She explains. "Hi Sarah." Angie says as we keep walking. "That's Sarah, shes a slut." Angie whispers. Well that was profoundly honest. I'm taken back by her comment. "I'm so glad you changed your mind! You're gonna love it here" Angie says.

"Assuming I'm accepted. I've never rented a flat that required an interview."

"Its just a formality, you'll ace it. Miriam's a total pussy cat." If by that she means a completely stiff and downhearted woman, than I agree. Shes very set on propriety and manners, and to be quite honest, she reminds me of my prudish headmistress with a stick up her arse. After a third degree 'interview' I am accepted. Once that's done, I leave for work.

I walk through the elevator doors and into the bullpen,when I notice Chief Dooley, Daniel-no Agent Sousa, and Agent Thompson all standing at Sousa's desk. They're looking at the photos from Spider Raymond's club, and seem to be adamantly pointing at something. Chief usher me to come over, and I do.

"Settle a bet for us...Is that Joe DiMaggio?" Oh thank God, I thought it was me in the picture.

"I don't follow boxing." As I say this, Dooley goes into a laughing fit.

"Told you she wouldn't know who DiMaggio was." Daniel says. I glance at him and smile. Thompson pays Daniel, pats him on the back, and walks away.

"You bet against me?" I ask with a smirk on my face. He looks up at me and smiles in return"How could you be sure?"

"I wasn't. That's why they call it gambling." Smart arse. He knows for a fact I don't know who that man is because he knows I don't understand or follow any American sports. Sneaky bugger got an easy win on this bet. Dooley insists it was this man, and Thompson disagrees. He says he would have known if he were in the same room as Joe DiMaggio, as if he were some enormous fan and detector of celebrities.

"Do you spot anyone else?" I ask, trying to change the subject.Before I know it, Steve walks up behind me and slips an arm on my waist. Ugh! This man never listens to a word I say.

"Nothing definitive, she really knows how to duck a camera. Not one clear shot of her face." Daniel says while Steve takes a few and looks at them with the hand that isn't on me. Does he have any boundaries? At all??

"Tough break" I reply as I try to move away from Rogers, but it doesn't work. "May I help you?" I blurt out. Steve looks at me and shakes his head, all the while moving his hand towards my back. I've had enough. I try to shove him off but he takes a hold of my hand instead and intertwines our fingers. Now this is ridiculous. "Rogers."

"Hey, why is the woman in the picture-" He starts to change the subject with another agent interrupts.

"Rogers! Go get the chief, Krezminski found something in that scrap ball of Roxxon."

"What'd he find?" We all turn to the agent as Steve asks the question, and finally stops touching me.

"A license plate. Howard Stark's license plate." Oh no. I look at Daniel, and he looks at me. And we instantly feel dread. This is not going to end well


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe its been a week since I updated this, whoops. I'll try to do better once things die down a little bit. Maybe try to get 1-2 chapters done and posted each week. I am re-watching the show and configuring it into this fic, so it is taking some time. I'll try to not take so long for chapter 4!

Peggy's POV:

After the discovery of Howard's plate numbers, I sneak away from the buzzing office and go to the file room. The only place I can go where its not conspicuous and I get some space to clear my mind. This damn investigation is not going as planned. That damn bomb had to go off and obliterate the entire Roxxon facility, and take evidence with it. This is becoming more of a headache and we've only just begun. My mind wanders to what Branis said, his employers, Leviathan. I've never heard of them before, the only time I've ever heard that word was in the bible...

As I'm lost in thought I don't hear the person coming down the stairs. It isn't until they place a hand on my shoulder that I notice their presence at all. I jump and grab their hand, but release it immediately when I notice who it is.

"Daniel."

"Peggy." He smiles. I chuckle lightly before nudges his shoulder.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on a highly trained government agent? I could have hurt you." 

"But you didn't" He says with a smirk. I mock him and he laughs, but then he turns serious. "Are you okay, Peg?" I start to shake my head and deny anything wrong, but he sees right through me. "I know you, Peggy. Something's bothering you, and I have a feeling it has to do with a certain....evidence that was just found."

Bloody hell. Am I that transparent?

"Before you think...whatever it is you're thinking, don't. I don't think anyone else noticed, I just...well you came down here and you've been gone for a while so, I-I just-"

"Daniel." I laugh. He looks away sheepishly while his cheeks turn red. I can't keep my own smile at bay and I fear a blush creep on my neck as well. As I clear my throat he looks back up at me with a shy smile, and for a moment we stay like that. 

"Sorry." I take his hand in mine and he begins to relax.

"It's fine." For a few moments there's an awkward silence. And when our eyes meet, I feel as if time has stilled. "And as for what's bothering me...You're right to assume its because of the evidence just found." He gently squeezes my hand before letting go, and it takes all my strength not to reach out for it again. We're friends, best friends, but there are boundaries. And unfortunately I'm with Steve...

As we stand there he asks about what happened and I tell him everything. From finding McFee, to the truck being attacked, then blowing up the lake...it was all so chaotic. 

"Well...McFee is in custody. But he saw you. He didn't wanna talk about, you know, getting his ass kicked by a woman." He laughs. I tell him that's a good thing, and he deserved the arse kick he got. I also tell him about the symbol Branis drew before he died.

"It was in this...heart shape with a wavy line threw it." He asks me to draw it out, so I do.

"Hmm. Well I can't say I know for sure where this is from, but I do know where you could check." I glance at him as he writes down an address. "This is a library with a book of symbols. You might be able to find out what this means with it."

"Splendid. Thanks, Daniel."

"No problem." He smiles and hands me the paper with the address, and a shock runs through our hands. 

We jump back and gaze at each other, and laugh. Seeing as we've both been gone for sometime, I leave and head back upstairs, and Daniel does e same a few minutes later. The day is uneventful and ends soon, so I go to the library and grab the books I need before returning to the Griffith 

When I get back to the hotel, I change into my nightgown, pin my hair, and grab a few books.One in which Daniel gave to me to look through. I search through it first and find heart symbols, but none seem to match the one Branis wrote. My eyes start to feel heavy as I flip through the pages, and then I hear a noise outside. I turn around and hear it again; someone is climbing up the building...I go over to my bag and grab my gun. When I get to the window, a man freezes in fear.

"Clearly you don't know the rules of the house." I say, my gun pointed at his face.

"Is this not apartment 3F?"

"Who are you?" I ask, my gun still raised. He says hes looking for his girlfriend Molly. "Next one over." I shut the window and leave him to climb over there. I sit back down on the bed and continue to do more research, but I find nothing. Ugh!.. I place the books aside and lay down to sleep. When I wake I get dressed for the day and head downstairs to breakfast.

"Powdered eggs again. What am I paying for?"Susan says, and Angie laughs.

"Still better than the blitz, right English?"

"Mm just barely." I reply. Molly strolls up behind me with her own plate of food and says good morning. "Someone had a late night."

"What time the cat drag you in?" Susan asks. And Molly replies back.

"Well I didn't exactly get dragged out..." Angie starts to get upset.

"Molly you didn't!?"

"What can I say? Jimmy is very persuasive." She blushes.

"And nimble.." I mumble. Susan turns to me and asks if I have anyone in my life. Not expecting such I question, I hesitate. And then Daniel pops in my mind...wait Daniel? I'm with Steve! Bloody hell, stop thinking.

Molly leaves and Ms. Fry goes on explained that the building is impenetrable. And that's what gives me the idea...Howard's vault was said to be impenetrable as well... Now there's an idea. I peer through the window and wave, and then he exits the house. I head over to Howard's mansion and to visit Jarvis. Once there we walk to another section of the property and go inside. This is the building that was robbed. As we descend the stairs there's a knock on the door and familiar voices outside Thompson for sure...and . Dammit. I glance at Jarvis and he walks to the door while they knock again.two others, but I can't make out who yet.

"SSR. Open up!" It's Steve...What is he doing here? Jarvis approaches the door and I hide behind a plant by it. 

"Unbelievable. A known fugitive isn't answering his door." Daniel says. Why is Daniel with them?

"Knock harder." The other person says. Thompson. Bloody arse.

"Sure, can I borrow your forehead?" Daniel replies. That's my boy. Well not exactly mine per say, but..he is, uhm...that. I don't know. 

"How about we use that crutch of yours instead?" Ugh! Steve has no reason to say that. Thompson laughs and knocks on the door, then Jarvis answers. 

"Good afternoon, gentleman. How may I help you?"

"Afternoon, Agents Thompson, Rogers, and Sousa with the SSR."

"If you're looking for Mr. Stark I'm afraid he is indefinitely unavailable." Jarvis explains.

"We're well aware of that, Mr. Jarvis" Daniel speaks. "That is your name, right? Edwin Jarvis." He says it is and Thompson asks if he's misplaced anything recently. Jarvis is quick on his feet and says a fountain pen; but i know that's not the answer they are looking for. They explain the bumper from Howard's car was found in a crime scene and ask Jarvis to accompany them to the SSR for questioning. Dammit! They walk towards the car and I watch from the window as they all get in. After they leave, I do as well. When I get into the office I over hear Krisminki asking the other agents if they will cover his shift for the night; apparently he wants to bring his girl to a show. I wonder which one that is.

"Tell me Agent Krisminski, who are you bringing to the show. Your wife or your girlfriend?" I cheek. 

A few agents laugh and 'Ah' at my remark. I go to my desk and see Daniel, Steve, and Thompson usher Jarvis into the interrogation room. I need to make an excuse to be on the other side, then again maybe I don't. I take off my jacket and walk into the room with Daniel and the chief. Dooley glances over at me but says nothing; instead he looks back at Jarvis and Thompson.

"Isn't that Stark's butler?" I ask, as the interrogation starts.

"You know this guy?"Chief Dooley asks as he turns to me.

"Only from the file." I lie. Daniel looks at me momentarily, and then back that the interrogation while Steve walks over to me. He slyly touches my elbow and leans in close to my ear.

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

I nod and he looks away as if he doesn't believe me, but drops the subject nonetheless. Steve removes his hand from my elbow and wraps his arm around my lower waist, but doesn't seem to notice my glare. I look away and huff, causing Daniel to look over at me, and I can see a frown on his face. But before I can understand why, he quickly looks away. Odd...Is it because of Steve? As I think this, the interrogation gets started. Thompson keeps everything calm and collected; not wanting to make the wrong move. It isn't until he brings up Jarvis's treason conviction and dishonorable discharge that I straighten up and take a step closer. That can't be right. Jarvis wouldn't...would he?Dooley notices the shift in the atmosphere as well. 

"There you go. Stay on him."I look at Daniel and he's shocked as well.

Our eyes meet for a moment, and I know he knows I'm worried. Steve lets go of my waist and stands next to the chief. Finally! The interrogation continues, and Thompson brings up Ana, Jarvis's wife, and mentions deportation. Oh no... And then he tries an English accent, horribly, might I add. Although that doesn't really matter because once Ana is mentioned, hi mood changes quickly. How can they do this? This is an innocent man lively hood and family? He has every right to be here as much as anyone else. Deportation is too serious of a threat. I look over at Daniel and I think he has the same thoughts as I do; this isn't right. Steve doesn't make a move though, its as f he knew about this.

"He's getting ready to fold." Dooley says.

"And admit what?" I ask a little to harshly. But I don't think Dooley noticed.

"Damn near everything if I had it my way. This is the guy that washes Stark's underwear. He knows." I see Daniel taking notes and then I look back at Jarvis. I've never seen him angry before. I stand and make my way to the door, I need to find a way to expose the car report. Hopefully I won't get fired...I grab a pile of reports from my desk. When I do, Krisminksi starts to speak. He says he'll let me take his shift for the nigh, but I don't listen. I look at him and roll my eyes as I and head back into the room with the others. 

"Excuse me, Chief Dooley. I need your signature sir."

"Huh? Can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid the codes are ready for analysis and I need your approval." I lay the files down and he signs them. As I take them away I steal the car report. I look back at Daniel again, and he saw me taking it...but he says nothing. Instead he smirks and nods his head. 

When I leave the room I watch from a distance, observing the conversation between Dooley and Thompson. Now's my chance. 

"Chief Dooley, sir. I'm afraid I mistakenly took your stolen car report." Jarvis gets up and thanks them for their hospitality, but unless they plan on charging him, he plans on leaving. Dooley and Thompson glare at me, and I know I'm in huge trouble...Dammit Howard!

As Daniel walks Jarvis out of the building, Dooley shouts and lectures me on my actions, and I try not to listen too much. Every eye in the office is on me, at least for a moment before they get back to work. I keep my head down for most of the day until Steve pulls me away to one of the meeting rooms.

"What the hell was that, Peg? We almost had him."

"I said I didn't mean to, Steve. It was an accident." HE squints his eyes at me ans shakes his head.

"I don't believe you. You aren't that recluse." 

"Believe what you want, Rogers." I step around him and walk to the door, but he stoops my and grabs my hand. "Steve..." I warn.

"Whatever it is you're doing....you need to stop. Now. Before-"

"Before what? You arrest me?"

"If that's what it comes down to, then yeah. I will." I yank my arm form his grasp and gasp. As silence fills the room we look at one another, and I am in disbelief by what he's said.

"You would arrest me? The woman you supposedly love and are dating. You would lock me away for no reason?!"

"Its not for no reason, Peggy. It's for helping a fugitive and-"

"And nothing!" I spew. "If I were doing anything, which I'm not! I wouldn't so stupid as to make a foolish mistake such as that! So pardon me, Captain, if every allusion you think up turns out to be that. A bloody fantasy! I am not, nor will I ever, betray this country. Now unhand me before I make you."

He lets go of me and I storm out of the room. When I do I walk to my desk and glance at my surrounding, some agents glance in my direction but averts their eyes once they see me look their way. The only person who doesn't is Daniel. Daniel...I have to tell him the plan for tonight. but how? We can't exactly keep meeting in the file room, Steve's already suspicious as is. Oh! I've got it. I tear off a piece of paper from a notebook on my desk and write a note for Daniel. 'Meet at Automatt. Tonight. 7:30. -PC' Once finished I tuck it away in a file and had it to him.

"Do you mind looking this over for me?" He looks up and nods.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing." I feel my cheeks turn up as I smile before walking away. 

Once I clock out for the night at 6, I head over to the library and get a few more books before heading over the the Automatt and wait for Daniel. When he does show, I stand from my seat and embrace him. He grins at me and I return the favor before we sit down. Once settled I tell him about what happened with Jarvis this morning and then with Steve this afternoon. 

"What an ass! Why the hell would he- you know what- never mind." He shakes his head at the thought of what Steve said, and I couldn't agree more with him

"It makes no sense, Daniel. And to be honest everything about him is driving me mad!" He peers at me curiously and I sigh. "One minute he's all over me where not one second goes by when he doesn't touch me in some way. And then the next damn minute he says he'll arrest me! Its ludicrous!" Daniel squirms around uncomfortably as I say the last bit and clears his throat.

"So...why is he doing that? Always-" He sighs and shakes his head. "I don't know, being possessive I guess? That might not be the right word, but -"

"Oh it is! That's exactly what he's been doing lately. None stop appearing out of nowhere and grabbing me or-" I groan and look away "I don't know what's gotten into him. And it needs to stop. Both for this investigation and my sanity."

Daniel says nothing as I hold head in my hand. One covers my face and the other rests on the table, and he takes it in his hand. I look up at him and he smiles lightly. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that, Peg. Know I'm here if you need anything. We're friends, right?"

I feel a pang in my chest as he says friends, but I know I shouldn't. "Of course. Thanks, Daniel."

"Anytime." Why is he so delightful. Honestly there is no other man on this planet like him. 

We sit in silence for a few minutes, not awkward but content. We finish our pie and drinks and start to go our separate ways. Seeing as Daniel has the night shift with Kresminski,I most likely won't see him tomorrow. Before he leaves though, we embrace and I kiss his cheek. That's okay, right? Friends can do that? He turns a bright red and squeezes my hand.

"Bye, Peg."

"Bye, Daniel." We smile shyly at each other before walking in opposite directions. He goes back to the SSR and I go back to my apartment.

Seeing as its already getting dark, I go straight upstairs and call Jarvis. We're going to meet at Howard's to investigate the hole and tunnel in which the inventions were stolen. Before I leave though, I'm interrupted by Angie. She walks right in and talks about poor tips and how horrid her day was. Any other time I would be glad to talk with her, but I'm rather busy and have a case to solve. I lie to her and say I'm really tired and getting ready for bed, and I know the brush off hurts her but I don't have a choice.

"Didn't mean to disturb you." I tell her she wasn't but she said she knows a brush off when she sees one. I hate lying but its what I have to do. 

I follow her out the door and we both run into Ms. Fry and another woman I've never seen before. Ms. Fry introduces us and says the new woman is Dorthy Underwood and is our new resident at the Griffith. She's a dancer that goes by Dottie. She seems nice enough and although I'm flattered by her comment on my accent, I think cheery attitude is a little much for me. I go back in my room and close the door so i can get ready to meet up with Jarvis. Oh how fun that will be. How did I not know he was charged for treason? What did he do? Oh this is going to be a disaster...

I arrive at Stark's house and knock on the door, standing outside waiting for Jarvis. He answers the door and all I can do is look at him. I didn't want to ask, but the silence is killing me. "Do you have anything you want to tell me?" He looks puzzled at first, and then squares his shoulders to stand taller.

"Not at presently...no."

"Very well." I say as I reach down and grab my bag and enter the house."Lets get on with it." The sooner this is all over the sooner I can go and lie down; maybe even take a bath and relax. God knows I need it. We walk to the emptied room with a gaping whole that was Howard's vault. Jarvis says that Stark thought the intruder had advance technology to assist in the robbery. Then again Howard thinks everything requires technological assistance. "Shall we?" I ask, and we gather the gear I packed away and create a pulley system to help up get down the hole safely. When we do, we unstrap ourselves and starts walking. "Charge of treason, out of context, is not exactly what it appears to be. In fact my involvement with you and Mr. Stark could in the face of it, be considered treason."

"Indeed it could."

"I don't need to know the details of your past Mr. Jarvis" I lie. It bothers the hell out of me to know I'm working with someone who keeps secrets.

"Thank you" he says as we walk along the tunnel. "Authorities say they found a man hole from here. They say the thief escaped through there."

"Carrying hundreds of pounds of equipment, seems unlikely. You said it rained the nigh of the break in? New York is one of the last cities to still use its sewers from storm water. All Mr. Branis would have needed was a raft and a forecast." I explain. "He could have floated his stolen treasure all the way to the sea." 

On our way through the tunnel to the end, Jarvis and I talk. He's surprised about my knowledge on sewage, but I served and spent a winter down there, so I know about it. I mention we all have secrets, implying to him, and he agrees. I've tried, I really have, but I need to know. He says that he forged his general's signature to get Ana, his now wife, who is a Jew, to safety. Howard helped them escape to America to be free.

"That sounds like a story." I say as we reach the end.

"Another time perhaps." I use binoculars and notice a boat with the heart symbol Branis left behind. I let Jarvis have a look and then we drive to the docks; now we know where we need to go. 

Once we arrive we notice lights on from the inside, which means we're not alone. We go inside and find crates that are all labeled with Stark Industries. We've found Howard's stolen inventions.I look through one and 

"Alright, lets call it in." I close the lid but Jarvis stops me from walking away.

"Ms. Carter You cannot reveal that you've recovered these items." He goes on the explain how they will not respect me, but instead use this to tear me down. Bloody hell! "If you wish to clear Mr. Stark's name, you must do so from the shadows."

"There's a phone box across the street. Call it in." I say. I know one person who could deserve a win today, if it not be me; then defiantly him ."And for God's sake don't let Krisminski get hold of it. Sousa's working the office tonight. I'd rather him get the credit than anyone else." Jarvis gives me a small smirk and walks away. I'm not sure what that was meant for, but I don't like it...

As he leaves for a few minutes I fiddle with a few more boxes only to hear someone from behind. Naturally I assume its Jarvis, but its not. Its a tall muscular, and unpleasant looking man.

"Branis told me one of you'd be coming."

"One of me?" He backs me into a box. He says he's not afraid to kill a woman and I reply it won't be easy, and he expects that answer.

We engage in a fight and he has me pinned against the wall. I maneuver out of his grasp and punch him around before he has me against the throat with a pipe I tried to use against him. It starts to get hard to breath and I struggle to get free but it doesn't work. It isn't until the man is hit form behind by Jarvis when he lets me go. I gasp for air as he advance toward Jarvis, so, I grab the 'massage' and use it on his arm. It contorts and breaks in a way I've never seen. Once he's distracted form the pain, I knock him out with the pole he tried to kill me with. As we stand there for a moment, the noise of sirens fills the air. The SSR has arrived. Damn that was fast! Jarvis and I hurry to the car and he drops me off at the Griffith.  
A little while later I receive a phone call from Daniel, so, we meet at the Automatt. Once I get there I see him sitting at the same booth as before nursing a coffee with two plates of pie in front of him. As I walk closer a thought comes to mind. I sneak up on him and grab him by the shoulders, causing him to jump.

"What the-" He turns to face me and all I can describe is the hilarious look on his face. I bust with laughter and he tries to glare at me. "Very funny, Peggy." I laugh again before sitting opposite of him.

"Oh it was, you should have seen your face." He grumbles and glances at me before sipping his coffee.

I chuckle before eating a slice of pie. Mm, raspberry, my favorite. I shouldn't be surprised he remembered. I always get it when we meet here or have lunch at the SSR. That is when Steve isn't hovering over me.

"So why did you want to meet so late? Aren't you suppose to be at the office for the night shift?" I ask before taking another bite. His smile turns grim and I don't like it. "Daniel?"

"We got a tip tonight. One about the Stark inventions..." He glances at me with a smirk on his face. "I think Jarvis could work on his 'American' accent." 

"Bloody hell." I mumble. 

"Don't worry I was the only one who could have possibly figured that out. Who else would call the SSR direct line and report Howard Stark's stolen inventions? Besides you, Peg."

I roll my eyes making him chuckle. He bites into his own, some of which falls on his tie. I don't think he's noticed. I laugh and take my napkin and wipe it off. As I do this we are much closer than I thought. Our eyes meet as I stop and he smiles.

"Thanks."

I clear my throat and pull away, forcing the blush to go away. I nod and take another bit to distract myself from the silence. He glances at me as if expecting something.

"What?" He says nothing and just laughs. "Daniel, what is it?"

"Nothin'"

"Daniel." He laughs and throws his head back. Now I'm getting frustrated. "Did I miss something? Why are you laughing??" He shakes his head and points down, and that's when I realize, I'm eating the wrong pie. "Shit" By saying this he only laughs more, and its hard not to catch on. "I'm sorry I didn't even-"

"Its okay, Peggy. I'm full anyway." For a while longer we laugh and chat, but all good things must come to an end. Daniel and I part ways as we head home, but I can't help but steal a glance as he walks away. This has been one of the most enjoyed nights I've had in a long time; and its because of Daniel.

The next day when I head into the office, the once cheerful mood from last night diminishes immediately. Everyone is upset, not on e smile of happy greetings ae there from the operator girls. What the hell is going on?

"Rose? What's happened?" She looks away and wipes a tear from her face. An agent was killed last night, and my thoughts instantly go to Daniel. My heart sinks in my chest and my lungs constrict in panic, but its her next words that give me an odd relief.

"Kresminski was killed last night on the job." Kresminski. Not Daniel. Thank god! I sigh and head into the office and look at his desk, where a bouquet of flowers rest in his memory. As I stand there I hear a familiar voice from behind.

"Really takes you back there doesn't it?" I turn around and look at Daniel with relief. He's okay. 

He starts talking about how not many things have changed and that it can happen at any time, any day. We loose people unexpectedly and it never stops. And while I hate to admit it, he's right. The chief comes out of his door and blames Howard for the hit on him, which brigs me to my next thought: Howard's inventions. Now that they're in safe hands, I need to find the people that hired Branis and take them down. Its the only way to end this madness. I look at Daniel from my desk and a smile blossoms across my face. 

And I know I won't have to do this alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have FINALLY gotten chapter 4 done! Seeing as the plot is getting more complicated its taking longer to write. This is the longest chapter for the series, but there is a lot of peggysous development  
Note: As a reminder, if you ship steggy or like Steve Rogers, you will not be happy with this fic and I advise you to not read this, as it will make you upset. This was a specific requested fic and I am following what they asked.

Its been several days since Kresminski's death, but things at the office still seem different. There's a shift in the atmosphere, one that is constantly on edge; waiting for the slightest thing to tip it over and shatter. Not even Daniel has been in a light hearted mood, its as if everything has changed; and nothing seems to be giving any hope. The only thing that can be done is prove Howard's innocence and avenge all the wrong that has happened. Not just for Kresminski, but for Colleen as well. 

As I look at the clock I notice its time to leave, so I slip a note to Daniel and he meets me in the file room again. 

"Hey," He says with a smile. 

"Hello," I reply. He takes my hand and I can't keep the blush at bay. Quickly I clear my throat and squeeze his hand in return. "So I got a call from Jarvis earlier...and you may not like it."

"What's going on?"

"Well, uhm.." I look around to make sure no one is near before I explain. "Its about Howard. He's... he's coming back. We're going to go get him and find somewhere to keep him safe for now."

"Where can you take him where the SSR won't find him? Peg, they've uncovered every single one of his houses and accounts. Even the dummy corporations that own them." 

"I know, but he may have a residence they aren't aware of and he may be able to go there for the time being." Daniel nods and looks over his shoulder, luckily there's still no one there. A sigh leaves my lungs, hopefully all goes well. He reaches out and takes my hand reassuringly. "Be careful, Peg."

"I would say I will but you could always come with us."

"Peggy..." He hesitates. "I-I don't know."

"Daniel, if you come with us then its more back up then if you were not to." He shakes his head and glances at his leg. 

"I'm not sure what kind of back up I can give you, Peg. I'm-"

"The best man for the job? The only person I can trust? Or maybe you're-"

"Okay Okay, I get you point." He laughs. That sound has become music to my ears. 

"You are more than capable of helping, Daniel. I know that. I think its time you saw it too." He smiles brightly and I catch on with one of my own. For what seems like a frozen moment is only broken by the time sensitive reality. 

"So, uh, when are we leaving?"

"As a matter of fact, right now." I smile at him before going upstairs and collecting my things.

Daniel and I have developed a routine when we meet in secret. One goes upstairs first, then several minutes later, so does the other. Before I leave the SSR, I manage to slip him another note to meet across the street in the alley; an alley where Mr. Jarvis and I will be at in the car.

For several minutes all is quiet as we wait for him. At first Jarvis was confused on why I asked for the delay, but it wasn't until Daniel appeared that he understood. 

"It would seem backup has arrived."

"Indeed it has." I smile. He glances at me with an odd look, and I'm unsure what it could mean. Its a bit hard to read in the dark. 

"Jarvis. Peg." I glance at him before we head to the docks. Jarvis has that odd look on his face still, and dare a say a smug smirk as well; but it doesn't last for long so I ignore it. 

The plan is simple: Hand off the money for Howard to the smuggler and be on our way; if things go south, Jarvis has a backup gas in the case and then Daniel and I can fight off any others that will be there. When we get there, Daniel and I hide away in the shadows while waiting for Jarvis.

The man bouncing the ball comes our way when I grab it from the wall, so Daniel hits his calf with his crutch and I knock him out with one punch to the head; but reinforcements come. I look over at Daniel and he looks at me, and we both know what to do- fight. We knock down each man and head towards Jarvis. Daniel and I stick by the wall side by side and listen in. As we do our hands graze each others and I feel a shock. He looks down at our hands and then at me, and an odd shift moves in the air. 

Apparently Jarvis had some trouble with Mink, so Daniel knocks him down. After a few moments of walking, we go to retrieve Howard. 

"My favorite foreigners." Howard says whilst standing straighter from the pool table. "Took you long enough."

"A thank you would be nice." I bite my lower lip to try and hide a smile from what Daniel says, but it doesn't work."

"Uh...who's this guy?"

"He's the man that saved your arse. I'd be grateful if I were you." I say, and he glares in my direction. 

"Did Mr. Mink have his guys black mail you?"

"Indeed, sir." 

"You certainly know how to pick your partners." I remark, and I can feel as well as hear Daniel start laughing. When had he moved so close? I glance at him and we both freeze, but Howard speaks and time begins to move again.

"Well Mr. Mink is a black market smuggler, but he got me back into the country. And he's predictable in his greed. I like predictable and I like greedy." As he says this he takes an 8 ball and tosses it across the room. Daniel and I dodge it and it hits Mink in the forehead, causing him to drop immediately and pass out. 

"Well that's a relief. Now may we go?"

"Well someones in a hurry." Howard smirks and pats his shoulder. "Gotta tend to the ol' wife, eh Jarvis?"

Daniel moves around and tries to cover up his smirk, but he doesn't hide it very well. I nudge him and he chuckles, making my lips turn up in a smile. Have we moved closer? As we look at one another, Howard says something and we jump.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing!" We say at once. 

"Right...cause that wasn't-"

"Perhaps we should leave. That is before Mr. Mink awakens and finds we did not pay him what he requested." Jarvis interrupts Howard, and all but saves us from an awkward conversation. 

Although I don't understand why it should be awkward. Daniel and I are only friends, right? I glance at him and catch his eye, but he quickly glances away. Were we thinking the same thing? But I don't ask that question aloud, instead I walk beside him as we head towards the car. Jarvis is behind the wheel, Howard in the passenger side, and Daniel and I are in the back. Howard gives Jarvis directions to a placement where he may be able to stay, but unfortunately the SSR knows about it. 

"Well where else can I go?" That's a good question. I look over at Daniel and he looks at me, and I don't know what to do; until an idea pops in my mind. Bloody hell.

"Take a right turn on the corner up ahead." I tell Jarvis. 

"Why? Where are we going?" Daniel asks. I bite my lower lip and look away until we get there. "Wait isn't this...?"

"My apartment building? Yes, unfortunately."

"The Griffith. Tell me, how's Miriam." Of course he's been here before, why am I not surprised. 

We devise a plan for the time being. I will keep Howard in my flat until we can find something more permanent, and Jarvis will take Daniel home so we can work tomorrow. I sneak Howard through the back and up the shaft, but Miriam catches me. Quickly I come up with a lie of doing laundry, but she still has suspicion. 

As if I'm some child, she walks me upstairs to me apartment door and gives a lecture about being a young woman. Terrible argument of not being able to govern our own impulses, which is why she plays mother hen to us all; perfect. Because I don't have one mother already to yell in my ear when needed. Miriam then points to the shaft where my 'laundry' awaits. Luckily Howard already beat us here and left. Thank God. I grab my bag and walk back towards my door. 

"Good night, Miss Fry."

"It's nearly 6 am Miss Carter," Bloody hell! That early already??

Miss Fry walks down stairs as I enter my flat, but with a quick search I don't see Howard. Damn, where'd he go? As I walk back into the hall, I hear a woman giggle and a man chuckle. Oh dear lord, does this man have no common decency?? Irritated, I bang on the door and Lauren answers. 

"Sorry, you just woke me." She lies. Hmm, and that explains how she's got a hold of Howard's jacket.

"Oh that's okay, Lauren, my cousin Peggy. Peggy, Lauren." He glances between us nervously and looks down as I glare.

"Don't you think your cousin looks just like Howard Stark?" She asks as I shove Howard along. 

"My cousin's a lot shorter." I proclaim before shoving him again in the room. He turns around as if offended. "You are disgusting."

"Oh come on, Peg! I was just having little bit of fun."

"Howard there is no time for 'fun'. We need a plan and a solid one at that. And it better include when you're leaving my apartment." I say whilst getting ready for work. 

He explains he's here to give me a camera pen to take with me to the SSR. Once I have it I'll be able to use it and take photographs of the invention's we've found. Sounds easy enough. I take it from him and get changed, then head to the office. 

When I get there I see Daniel already hard at work. How is he here already? He amazes me at his incredible work effort. If only he was doing it for the right reasons. Sighing, I continue walking past him and hang my coat, only for Thompson to emerge from Dooley's office and give a speech. He's in charge while Chief is away. Great, because that's exactly what we need right now. As I listen to this unimportant drag on, I feel someone come up behind me and grab around my waist. Bloody hell.

"You look tired. Long night?" He whispers in my ear. Oddly a shiver runs down my spine, and its not a very good one either. I ignore his question and cross my arms as I continue to look at Jack, but Steve keeps insisting. "Peggy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm listening. Now hush." I snap. With one glance I can see an unhappy expression, and he steps away from me; but only slightly to my dismay. 

Thompson finishes his speech and everyone starts to line up for their assignments, but knowing Jack , I won't be getting to do anything except the lunch order. 

"Not in a hurry to see what job Thompson has in store for you?" Daniel jokes as he walks over to us. I smirk and shake my head.

"You mean the lunch order?" Daniel chuckles in turn and shakes his head. 

"Very funny, Peg." I hum in confirmation and look at him, really look at him.

I thing the product in his hair isn't put in as much as normal because I can see a small curl on his forehead. I wonder how curly it really is...

"Its not all that funny, actually." Steve intrudes as he grabs his jacket. "Besides there isn't any assignments for Peggy to take right now. Grabbing the orders is useful for everyone."

"How's that? She's the one doing all the work for us to eat and its not exactly real work. She's taking your lunch like an errand girl rather than getting to be in the field," Daniel replies with a raise brow. I chuckle and turn away to hide it. 

"There's nothing in the field for her."

"Right, if you say so... But I'm pretty sure she can speak for herself." 

Steve sneers and shakes his head whilst looking down. Why is he being so rude? I roll my eyes and nudge Daniel, giving him a look; luckily he knows what I mean- Its not worth it. Steve starts to speak up but Thompson interjects and orders me to fetch lunch. Surprise surprise...I look back at Steve, who's walked by my side, and realize he's planning on leaving.

"Where are you headed?" I ask.

"There was an anonymous call that lead to the Stark weapons. There has to be finger prints of some kind we can trace. Find the guy who tipped in."

"What if you don't find anything?" Daniel chimes in. 

Steve glares but keeps any rude comments to himself. "Then it'll be another dead end. But we have to do something and catch Stark." At this I can't keep my sneer to myself. How Steve can be okay with arresting one of his closest friends from the War is beyond me. 

"It was a public phone, Rogers. The only thing your liable to catch is a bacterial infection." I retort, making Daniel duck his head in laughter. I glance at him and smile, which makes Steve glare at me. 

"Yeah well its worth a try, Peggy. Unlike others I'm going to actually do some work around here." 

As he says the word 'others' he looks at Daniel, which makes my blood boil. Daniel does more work than half of the ninnies in this office. He storms off and Thompson doesn't question his absence. Why would he, they're thick as thieves. As Steve walks away I glance at Daniel who's head is turned down. I hate seeing him so degraded. 

"Just ignore him. He's an arse." He looks up at me and laughs. 

"Yeah, sometimes." I roll my eyes at this and grab my notebook and the camera pen Howard gave me.

"No, not 'sometimes'. All the bloody time." I sigh and glance away. "It drives me up a damn wall at times. He's not the man I thought he was." Daniel nods with a slump in his demeanor. What's this about? "Daniel? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should probably... you know. Before Jack has something to say." That was a quick response. Too quick to be honest. 

I don't like this change, it seems distant- cold. I like Daniel, I really do. I hate when he does this. For a moment we simply stand in awkward silence, until an idea comes to mind. 

"You're right, I should. But when I'm done collecting the orders, perhaps you can come with me and get them. It'll be faster if there's two of us."

For a moment he's silent, probably from shock. I normally don't ask for help in anything, even if its as simple as lunch orders. But nonetheless he agrees and I smile at him before walking away. Its odd how how I feel like this when I'm around Daniel. I can feel my stomach flutter in knots and my heart beat faster. I shouldn't feel like this, but I can't stop it. I need to distract myself, and luckily I can.

I walk into the lab and pass Mr. Doobin the notebook for his and the other lab technicians their orders, as well as ask about Howard's inventions so far. They've been tampering with them to discover what they do. Doobin falls for the distraction and goes on talking about one of them while I use the pen to snap photos of the crates and devices in the room. Once done I disappear quickly out of the lab and go to my desk for the reports I need to do. After several dragging minutes, Doobin comes out and hands me the notebook. I quickly take the rest of the orders and go to Daniel's desk. 

"Hey," He greets, but not in his usual polite or excitement. Hmm, I don't like this.

"You're coming with me, so come on. Off you pop. We have a lot to get done."

"'Off you pop'? Really Peg." He smirks. There he is! The Daniel I know and adore. 

"Oh haha, have your laugh. Cultural differences, Daniel." He mumbles but smiles anyway and meets me at the coat rack. 

"Yeah sure, 'cultural differences'" I can see the cheek he has and I get that fluttering feeling again. Dammit. 

"You know what, Sousa. You will find that I am not someone to be trifled with."

"As if I didn't know that already." 

He smirks and all I can think is how to get it off of his face. But soon I realize what I'm thinking and try to fight off the flush of heat in my cheeks and the dazzling thought from my mind. We walk out of the SSR and take a cab. I give the driver directions but Daniel turns to me with a confused expression. 

"Uh...where are we going?"

"I have to give this to Howard before I forget. Then we can handle the lunch for those twats." He chuckles at me and shakes his head. 

"Twats?" There's that smirk again. God how does he keep doing this to me?

"Daniel don't you dare."

"Dare...what?" I look at him and see a challenge glisten in his eyes, oh is that how he wants to play it?

"You are in a very sassy mood today." I state, which only makes the grin on his face widen. 

"Is that right? I hadn't noticed." 

"Daniel!" I laugh, as does he, and for a while I forget all of the trouble we are getting ourselves into.

All of this work for Howard, helping him clear his name, its suppose to be a good thing. But maybe its helping more than just him; maybe its helping Daniel and I get closer. We've never really had this much time together before, and now looking back, I regret letting Steve dictate that. I should never have let his childish jealousy prevent me from spending time with Daniel; innocent or not, its my life and I can do whatever I damn well please. As I'm lost in thought again, Daniel speaks up.

"Wait, Peg. How exactly am I able to go with you if men can't go past the lobby? I mean I don't look like a woman so..." He squints his eyes in thought and I can't help but smile, confusion is quite adorable on him I must admit. 

"Well I could sneak you in the same way I snuck in Howard," But a quickly as I think of this I realize my mistake. Being scrunched in a dumbwaiter would be uncomfortable for Daniel's leg. Dammit I hadn't thought this through. "But then again that would prove to have complications."

"Why's that?" I feel horrible for even thinking it, but I don't want him to be uncomfortable or in any pain.

"I snuck him in through the dumbwaiter, which is in fact rather small, so..."

"Yeah that's gonna be complicated," He chuckles. He doesn't seem to be offended, but I still apologize for it. "Its not your fault, Peg. You're just being a good friend."

I should be happy about this, but oddly enough my heart sinks in my chest. We are just friends, but for some reason I feel as if we shouldn't be only that. 

"Right, yes, o-of course," I stutter. Get yourself together Peggy. "Well I could always go and give these to Howard while you grab the lunches, then we meet back here and walk back together?" 

I really wanted him there. I know we've already spent a lot of time together lately, but it doesn't seem like enough. 

"Yeah we could do that." He smiles at me and looks back out the window of the cab. If only I could read his mind. I nudge his shoulder lightly, then look away. "What?"

"Hm?" Innocently I look back at him, but he just knits his brow and looks confused. 

"You just- Didn't you just nudge me?" I shake my head as a no, but I don't think he believes me. He squints at me and frowns. "You sure?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" 

"No..."

"Well then its settled." Curiously he peers at me, but looks away with suspicious. I look in the opposite direction and bite my lip to contain a laugh, but it doesn't work.

"I knew it! You did!" He laughs with triumph. And his eyes sparkle in amusement. 

"Why does it matter? It was only a small nudge."

"But why do it, though?"

"Because I felt like it." He nudges back and I do the same. "Daniel!" We both laugh only to stop when the cab driver tells us we've arrived. "This isn't over, Sousa."

"I don't doubt that, Carter." Ugh, that damn smirk again. This man will be the utter death of me and never know it. 

I smile at him before heading into the Griffith to look for Howard. And of course he's not in my apartment. I swear I'm going to kill him one day. I find him in Helen's room and lecture him, but he simply brushes it away. I give him the camera pen and he sets up a red room in my bathroom to develop the pictures. 

"Here, you take care of them while I head back out." I say as I leave the bathroom and grab my overcoat. 

"Wait, where are you going?" He follows. 

"I have to head out and meet with Daniel then-"

"Daniel? Is it that one guy you were with when you got me from Mink?" I nod in confirmation and he smiles, and not a good one at that. 

"What now?" I ask annoyed. 

"Nothin', just...You seem pretty close with this Daniel guy. What about Steve?"

"Howard, I swear on my Nana's grave-"

"Not like that! I'm just asking. Are you happy?" At first I don't know how to answer his question, then I realize he's being serious. He actually cares. "Peg. Are you happy with Rogers?" 

"I-," With a groan of frustration I look away, "That's none of your concern, Howard." And with that I leave the building and find the man I needed to see.

"Hey, you okay? You look... annoyed."

"Well I did just speak with the irritating wanker known as Howard Stark." He chuckles and its music to my ears. No matter how down hearted I can feel, Daniel always cheers me up.

"I got the lunches, so we should probably get going."

"Agreed. Lets go." I nudge him again and he simply smiles. 

When we arrive back at the office, everyone is as busy as always, but there is something new. Steve walks around with a homeless man beside him. Odd... I look over at Daniel and he give me the same curious look. 

Steve takes the man into the interrogation room while Thompson goes to observe; however, it appears Steve hasn't been able to get anything out of him. Nearly 30 minutes have gone by and no one emerges from either room. 

Eventually Jack comes out and walks over to Daniel's desk, and I can over hear the conversation. 

"Me? How the hell am I gonna convince him to talk?"

"I don't know, Sousa. But you need to think of something. Quick."

"Why me?" He asks while reaching for his crutch. 

"Because everyone else is on break and its not like I'm gonna ask Carter." 

Ugh, wanker. Daniel sighs and walks over to me as Thompson goes back into the room. He asks me what he should do and I shrug my shoulders. 

"The only thing I can think of is making a war connection. But the guy isn't like me, Peg."

"You could try connecting in another way."

"How? There is no-wait. I got it." He smiles at whatever it is he's thinking, but then it turns into a frown. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Why would I do that?" He looks away sheepishly and sighs again. 

"Can you grab a bottle of scotch or something, maybe some food? The guy's been through the ringer, seen some bad things according to the file I read earlier." 

"So your strategy is to give him a drink?"

"Not exactly." He smirks. And then it hits me. He's going to use it as a reward for talking and giving us anything he may know. While this is a dangerous field to tread in, Daniel can always twist any report he gives on the answer the man gives him. 

"You're brilliant. I'll go and get what I can and have Jack bring it to you." 

After I grab the scotch and burgers for Daniel, I give them over to Thompson and Steve comes over with an unhappy expression. Ironically lunch break is over for most and the office begins to fill up again. 

"What's that for?"

"Sousa requested it for the interrogation."

"And how is that gonna help?" He sneers. What I wouldn't do to put him in his place. Daniel is worth a lot more than Steve thinks. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Daniel comes out of the room with a look that can only be described as a victory. The man talked and said described what he saw, luckily it wasn't much. 

"The guy saw a well dressed man and a dark haired woman get on the boat. That's it." I love that smile on him. He looks so young and happy.

"You're lying" Steve says accusingly.

"No I'm not. You can even ask Thompson. The guy gave us what we needed easily. " At this he gets stiff and angry, and I don't like it. I stand up straighter and watch Steve with caution.

"That's bull shit!" But before I know it, he shoves Daniel and he fall back into my desk. 

"Daniel!" I rush over around the desk and over to him. Once I'm sure he's okay I turn to Steve and push against his chest- Hard. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"So you're standing up for the gimp that took over my interrogation?" I can already feel my limbs shake in anger at his vile words. He walks closer to he and speaks in disgust. "Now why would you do that unless you were sleeping with him." 

I've had enough of this. I reach up and slap him across the face, the sound echoing though the office. Everyone stops and turns towards us. 

"Go to hell Rogers! You still don't know a bloody thing about me!" I can't be in this office any longer, I need some air. I walk all the back to Griffith and not bothering to looks back.

When I return I go straight to my room and find Howard still in the bathroom. The pictures finish developing within a few minutes, then they're ready to be viewed; but unfortunately the inventions aren't the first ones on the film.

Howard is more and more repulsive. He takes it from me and tears off several to spare my eyes, as if I want to see what he's done with those woman. Ugh! I take them back with a disgusted look and peer at the photos left. All of his inventions -Perfect. Finally a win. Even if it is a small one. Angie hollers from outside and reminds me its time for dinner. 

"Go, I'll look through these You work too much, Peg." 

With a roll of the eyes I walk out of the room and go downstairs with Angie. She talks about her day and I listen while we wait in line. As we pass though, I take a few rolls for Howard's to eat. I lie to the girls and say I'm going to eat in my room to read the last pages of Agatha Christi, when really I'll be going over the photographs with Stark. As I enter the room he has a grim and serious expression, one I don't like. He says all of them are in fact at the SSR, but he doesn't seem thrilled about it. 

"Why is your mustache so sad?" I joke, but he doesn't give in. "Howard?"

"I need you to steal one of them back."

He explains its practically a glorified light switch in a ball that shuts off the power grid and can never be turned on. Splendid. So much for a win. Apparently he is the only one who can deactivate it, so now I need to head back to the office, sneak into the lab, steal the device whilst replacing it with an exact inactive replica, and come back without destroying New York's power grid. Just another simple day for me I suppose. 

I go out to the hall and ring in Jarvis for a ride. But he acts strange, and one clue leads to another I can tell Howard was lying. If he is then what exactly does this device do? We go to the SSR and I go with the plan, find my way onto the lab and switch them out. It was easy enough but now I'm curious as to what this invention is. I go to hide in a storage room and press the button. When I do, the lid opens and a vile pops out, but what's inside has me at a complete loss of words. This can't be real. Angry, I storm out of the room and head out, but I'm caught off guard by someone from the office coming my way, so I hide in the interrogation room. 

"Peggy? What are you doing here? Jack said only men had to work overtime." I turn around and am greeted with an unpleasant sight. Steve. 

"Didn't mean to disturb your....self loathing." He's grabbing the bottle of scotch the homeless man never finished and takes a swig. 

"Self loathing?" He scoff and drinks the rest. "Why are you here, Peg? Not just at night. Why are you at the SSR."

"If you're asking why I work here then I would be quite offended by such a question." He squints at me and walks closer. "I work here to uphold democracy. Do you really need a reminder of that?"

"But the rest of us do more than take lunch orders. And that's all you do here." I clench the bag I have that contains the device I stole. Hopefully he doesn't get too curious and try to take it. Then again its as rightfully his as anyone's, but the last thing we need is more men like Steve Rogers. 

"You'll never know the thrill of wondering if Thompson is in the mood for a club sandwich," I retort. Please just stop talking so I can leave already.

"What are you hiding, Peg?" I glance away at look at the door, backing towards it. 

"I'm not hiding anything, Steve." He walks closer and reaches his hand out to my cheek, and before I can respond he wraps the other hand behind my waist while presses his lips against mine. For a moment I'm stunned and don't move, but then he pulls away. 

"I know you're still mad at me for earlier. How about dinner, tomorrow. I'll make today up to you." I start to protest and say no, but his hand glides lower and he hovers over me. "Please? I was a real jerk and I wanted to apologize."

"The one person you really should apologize to is Agent Sousa. All he did was his job and help you with your case. Not only did you treated him unfairly, you shoved him unprovoked because of jealousy. And I won't stand for that." Before he can respond, I turn the nob on the door and rush out. Does he really think a kiss will make everything better? He's more out of his mind that I thought he was. 

As I leave the SSR, I head to the car and Jarvis drives me back to the Griffith. Once there, I go back upstairs and confront Howard. The vial is exactly what I though it was; a container for Steve's blood. I tried to contain my anger but it spills out any way and my fist hits him in his eye.

"You used me. You lied to me." I try to calm my nerves by pacing, but it doesn't help

"You hit me!" 

"You don't get to use my reaction to your lies as a reason for your lies! Why do you even need this in the first place?! Steve is alive and well. What good is this when you already have the source?"

"Because that is the original vial! Steve going into the ice changed his blood. Its tainted. I don't know how or why, but it is. That is the only original sample we have before Steve went down." 

I question why he lied to me, and he explains its an instinct. He didn't get to be so high up in American society without picking up several bad habits; lying being one of them. Howard thinks that this last vial contain the serum from the blood could help cure many medical illnesses. 

"And what will happen if its used for non-medical purposes? It can create more of the serum, Howard." Just the thought of more egotistical bastards getting the serum is enough to make my blood run hot as fire. I'll be damned if I let anyone else receive it if they don't deserve it. Erskine was wrong about Rogers, and I won't let his mistake take hold again. 

"I know, that's why I don't want it in the SSR's hands."

"You still lied to me, Howard. Knowing damn well you could have told me the truth. You can't stay here. You have to leave."

"Where can I go? I'll get caught." I shake my head in frustration and walk towards the door

"You're the genius you figure it out."

I shut it behind me and head towards the stairs, but then think it over and go to the hall phone. There's only one person I want to be near right now. I call him and tell him to meet me at the Automatt, and he does. 

"Hey, you okay?" I sigh and explain everything that happened with Howard. Once I finish, he huffs a deep breath and leans back in the booth. "Damn."

"I just don't understand why he didn't tell me. Its not as if it matters or not. I would have switched them either way. But what makes me angry, Daniel is the fact that he' was only thinking of himself. If the contents are used for recreating the serum... It would be catastrophic. It doesn't make sense."

Daniel sighs and stakes another drink of his coffee. "I don't know, Peg. Maybe...maybe he was trying to keep you from the truth. To protect you somehow. But I do see your point on the serum being recreated. If the wrong person gets it...it could be all bad."

"I don't need protecting, you know that." He smiles shyly and glances away, and that's when it hits me. What if Daniel received it? But I shake off that thought, it can't happen, not right now. "But yes it would be bad. Enormously so." 

"I know. But he's your friend, Peggy. He cares about you. ANd as for the serum? I don't think we need to worry about it, at least not right now." Silence fills our booth and I don't know what to say. 

He takes my hand in his and rubs his thumb over my knuckles; its very soothing I must admit. I then turn my hand over and grasp his in mine, a silent gesture with a much bigger meaning. Our eyes meet and my chest tightens while my heart pounds. There's that feeling again. The fluttering in my belly and the tingle in my hands. It always happens when we're close or touching; its rather exciting actually. I quite like this. 

For several moments we just sit there across from one another before he pulls away with an apologetic smile. 

"I should get home, its kind of late. We have to be at the office bright and early."

"Sadly." I sigh. He takes my hand again and gives it a quick squeeze before standing and grabbing his crutch. I should just say goodbye and leave, but something's telling me not to. I follow him outside and stop him. "Wait! Daniel."

He stops and turns around to face me. Quickly I catch up to him and press a kiss to his cheek. Probably lingering longer than appropriate. 

"Goodnight." I whisper, afraid of disturbing the quiet. Even in the dark I can see him turning a bright red.

"Goodnight, Peggy."

We go our separate ways and all I feel is a buzzing sensation throughout my body, my lips tingling the most. No matter how hard I fight it, a grin blossoms across my face. When I return to the Griffith, Howard's long gone. I know what he did was wrong, but I do feel upset for shouting. What's done is done I suppose. 

The next day when I'm on lunch duty again, Jarvis sneaks up behind me and tries to match my pace. I ask him if he knew about the vial Howard wanted me to steal, and he all but confirms my suspicion. He tries to convince me to forgive him, but I won't hear it. 

As I get into the office, I go about dropping off everyone's orders then sitting down at my desk. As I do I see Steve standing looking at the board with all of the evidence against Stark. He's talking with Thompson about it, but Jack walks away to talk to the newly returned Chief Dooley; and yet Steve continues to stare. He takes the photograph of me at the Spider Raymond club and goes to his desk. Oh no, I fear he's figuring it out. 

Thankfully a quick idea pops into mind. I write a note to Daniel and slip it to him. 'Steve is on my trail. Need to do something.' -PC. Once I'm back at my desk and he reads the note, he looks back at me with a subtle nod. We have to keep Steve from figuring it out. 

Throughout the day we continue to pass notes on what to do and come up with a plan. The one way to keep him from discovering I was at the docks is to hide my personal file.

"You're sure this can be the only thing connecting me to the woman described?"

"I'm sure." Daniel says in confidence before looking back at the stair case. We've snuck away to the file room so he could give me my file. In doing so there is no connections whatsoever to me and the dark haired witness the homeless man spoke of to Daniel.

"I have bullet scars on my shoulder that are mentioned in the diagram. If Steve were to analyze the photograph from the club close enough-"

"Then he'd be able to figure out it was you." He finishes my sentence. I should hate that but I rather enjoy it. Its nice to have someone understand how I think. 

The rest of the day goes by quickly and I go back to the Griffith hotel. As I do, I try to think of a way to keep this vial of blood a secret and away from being discovered. I set it down on my bed and blast the radio to cover the noise I make with the hammer. I create a hole in the wall behind a painting and hide the vial there. Hopefully it'll be safe and never turned back to what it was; if it ever is I'll make sure the right person gets it. No more sexist arses will have such power.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper in the investigation of Howard Stake's stolen inventions, Peggy must go on a bumpy ride out of the country to prove his innocence. But the mission isn't the only thing that has repercussions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Attempted rape mentioned in this chapter, read at your own risk.

I wake up bright and early and my first thought is about the bloody device hidden in my wall. I need it to be destroyed once and for all, if not Daniel has to receive the serum created from it. He's the only person in the world I know of capable of handling such responsibility. 

Heaving myself out of bed, I get dressed and ready for the day, but before heading into the office, I grab a bite to eat at the Automatt with Dottie, the new resident at the Griffith. She hasn't explored much of New York so she asks me for directions and what's best to do. I suggest she visit Brooklyn first and get to know the people before vesting the statue of Liberty. But she's persistent about seeing it. 

"She'll still be there. What she represents, the spirit of Lady Liberty is found in its people."

"Wow. You sounded just like Captain America just now!" Oh please don't compare me to that buffoon. 

"No, we're nothing alike. Believe me." Steve is the complete opposite of me. I look away as I take a deep breath and she accidentally knocks over my bag. She apologizes and I tell her its alright, accidents happen. 

"Okay, I'm off to Brooklyn." She smiles as I sip my tea but then gets confused. "How do I get to Brooklyn? Wait, don't tell me, I shall figure it out myself."

"I'm sure you will. Have fun Dottie." 

I slide out of my seat and head outside to grab the paper before going to the SSR building., and I'm greeted by an unwanted presence at the moment; Jarvis. He tries to apologize on Howard's behalf, but I don't want to listen.

"The only way Howard could make it up to me is by destroying the sample. No good will come of keeping that vial."

"Miss Carter-" 

"I don't want to hear it. It needs to be rid of or put to good use." Jarvis then goes on about how much Howard respects me and no one else in the SSR does; not like he does- but that's not true. "Daniel gives me more respect than Howard most days. He is the only person I give my full trust in as of last night, so you can tell Howard where he can shove such 'respect'."

"Miss Carter the men at you office don't respect you. They don't even see you."

"Apart from Daniel, no they don't. As for not seeing me? I expect I will make them." And with that I walk away and head towards the Bell Company cover for the SSR Offices. 

Once I get there and ride the elevator upstairs, I met with an unexpected surprise, the office is in a chaotic work frenzy. Quickly, I notice Daniel and call out to him as I try to match his pace and follow him into a conference room. Apparently the type writer found from the Russian spie's hotel room started typing on its own, and left an encrypted message. A cryptographer from Virginia was called in, but he hasn't been able to crack it. 

"May I see it?" I garb it from the table and start decoding. Its quite easy actually, I've seen it before. "I saw this at Bletchely. It's a one-time Pad System."

"You think I didn't try a pad immediately?" He insults. Imbecile. Daniel shakes his head and huffs, knowing damn well this idiot is just that. An idiot. 

"Did you account for the original message being written in Russian?" At this he stops and takes a moment to think. Obviously he didn't think this through. 

I take a piece of paper from the desk and start translating and decoding, with no trouble at all. Its coordinates for a sale to an organization; Leviathan. As I finish the code, I'm more in shock and anger than I thought. $100,00 American dollars payable to Howard stark. This can't be right, its a set up. Steve, who is also in the room, is far too happy about this message, along with Thompson. 

"We got evidence of Stark selling weapons to the Russians." Dooley informs them to form a team to go to Russia and bring Stark home. Rogers, Thompson, and Li, but I then volunteer myself.

"There's no one more qualified for this mission, Sir. I am going to Russia."

For several minutes we all argue over it, but I strike a deal with Dooley: If I can deliver the 107th Regiment as back up, I can leave with them, and its not surprising when I do just that. Thankfully Dooley agrees and I walk out of his office, smugly happy; but it doesn't last long. Steve comes up form behind me and takes my arm in his hand. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately." I yank my arm away and face him directly, in front of everyone around us.

"If you're trying to get me to stand down from the mission, its not happening. I'm more than capable of handling myself. I don't need you to protect me or treat me like I'm a glass doll.Don't you dare try to tell me I shouldn't go to Russia or its too dangerous because I'm a woman. I've seen more insanity from the war than you ever have. I served longer than you, Rogers. I trained you! Howard is our friend and I'm going to bring him home. Wanker or not, he deserves that much."

Before he can utter another word, I grab a few thing before going to wait at the locker rooms. Thompson shows up and makes a job about a peep show and tells me to go to Time Square. Right, because I want to see the others in their long johns. Get over yourself Thompson. There is no locker room for woman and I can't exactly change into tactical gear in a ladies restroom. We walk in and I avoid Steve and Li changing and walk around the corner. 

"Peg?" Steve walks around the corner, shirtless, and walks towards me. I look him in the eye and point.

"If you don't mind, I would like to change in peace." He looks me up and down with an odd smirk, and I don't like it. "Rogers. Out."

"Hey, this is the men's locker room, Carter." Thompson interjects. "Technically he can change over there. Besides he's a big guy, there's not much room with three of us over here."

"Besides aren't you two together? I doubt he hasn't seen it all already," Li laughs. I look over at Steve who is grinning from ear to ear. 

"You know damn well that's not true, Rogers." 

He denies he said it was, but I don't believe him. Countless amount of times I've caught him gossiping with the office boys about us; about me. And I can't stand it. We've never once done anything more than kiss. Ever. I glare at him and point, ordering him to leave, but he doesn't listen. Instead he walks closer and takes my hand in his, but I pull back and shove him. 

"Out!" I demand loud enough for it to echo and leave the other two uncomfortable. Steve listens and puts his hands in the air, backing away. I hear the other two snicker and laugh with him, making misogynist jokes. Twats...I unbutton my dress and take off my slip, setting them down on the bench behind me.

The door opens and I hear Daniel's voice echo through, pulling a small smile from my lips. I don't know why but it constantly happens when he's around. My mind is so lost in his voice that I don't realize Thompson sent him my way. Before we both know it, we're in the same area, face to face- and I'm in nothing but my brassiere and knickers. We both freeze, not knowing what to do. His eyes widen from shock and fear, and I notice his Adam's apple bob up and down from nerves. That makes two of us...

For several moments we just stand there, not knowing what to do. Unconsciously I take a step forward, noticing his revere slip and glance down at me. But unlike Rogers I'm not angry at Daniel. I don't feel like I should turn away, or push him to leave...

"Sousa! What the hell?" Rogers exclaims, making me jump back and turn away. Thompson laughs as Daniel walks away. 

"Right, a compass. Ass." He leaves and I hurriedly change into gear, bidding away the red heat from my cheeks. 

After he leaves, I change quickly and slip away, not wanting to face any of those idiots right now. They're still having a laugh, so its easy enough to get past them and go to the office and grab a few things before we leave. I notice Daniel's not at his desk, so I look for him. Luckily I find him in the interrogation room behind the glass.

"Hello." I say, making him jump. I laugh and he smiles, but the air around us seems stiff. "Are you alright? You seem... off." He sighs deeply and looks away, avoiding my gaze. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Daniel stops and shakes his head, no doubt beating himself up about what happened in the locker room. 

"Daniel. Look at me, please?" He does as I ask, so I reach out and take his hand in mine. "I don't mind it. I know you didn't mean to walk in and... well see me undressed." He turns away again and tries to remove his hand, but I won't let him. I stand in front of him, making Daniel look at me as I hold his hand with a stronger grip.

"I am not angry with you, Daniel. You didn't know. If anything its Thompson's fault for being an arse and sending you my way, knowing I was changing. Steve knew as well, but that doesn't make it your fault. Don't punish yourself for such a small accident. Don't push me away."

For a few moments it seems like he's fighting an internal battle, one I'm unsure which side is winning. But soon he looks up and I know which side won. 

"Okay, I won't push you away." He glances down at my attire, and a smile pulls at my lips. Maybe its just my imagination, but for a moment I would have thought he was looking at my form, remembering my body from the locker room. Oddly I don't mind that thought. 

"Good, because if you had I would have kicked your arse when I got back." At this he laughs, a real laugh and the tension seems to disappear. 

All too soon the others are ready to leave, so I bid my goodbye to Daniel, embrace him quickly much to his, and my own, surprise. I start to walk away, but he stops me and pulls a pocket watch out of his pocket. He wants me to keep it as a reminder of him and a reminder to stay alive. 

"Be careful, Peg. I know you can handle yourself, but-"

"I will. I promise." I pull him close for another embrace and he wraps his arms around me for a moment before we pull apart. When we do I place a gentle kiss on his cheek and walk away, not daring so look at the shock on his face. A chuckle escapes my throat and I leave and Steve looks at me skeptically, but I simply ignore it. 

Hours later when we've all boarded the plane, our flight is smooth sailing for the most part. Thompson and Li are strapped in on the left side of the craft while Steve and I are on the right. After a few moments I notice Steve fidgeting next to me. Odd...I nudge him and he glances at me with a weary smile, so naturally I ask him what's wrong. 

"Valkyrie." He shakes his head as he takes a deep breath. "Its all the same." And that's when it clicks. The last time he was on a plane was when he crashed. 

"Well you aren't the only one on board this time. And we aren't fighting against Hydra or stopping Schmidt from world domination. The only similarities are the plane and we'll get to see the Commandos soon. Just take a few deep breaths and focus on something else."

"Like what?" He snaps. I keep an vulgar comments myself and roll my eyes

"Anything. Think about James or... I don't know, Your mum? Just something that makes you happy and distracts you from worrying."

He does as I say and tries to calm his breathing. While he does I lean back and try to relax, but his hand reaches out and rests on my thigh....

"Get a room you two!" Thompson laughs, and so does Li and Steve. I smack his hand and look away, we can't get out of this bloody plane sooner. 

"Awe, come on Carter. You don't have to refuse affection from your boyfriend because we're here."

"Go to hell." I spew, not thinking before it slips out. They all stare at me in shock. "What? Did I stutter? No? I didn't think so. Did your mother's ever teach you its rude to stare, or are you lot that pigheaded?"

At this they clear their throats and look away, avoiding my gaze. Wankers...The flight is mostly silent the rest of the way, and I notice Thompson fidgeting much like Steve was earlier. I make a comment and apparently he's never been on a real jump before, he's alone ever had 8 training jumps and never a actin one into enemy territory. This should be interesting. 

"Just follow our lead." I say, knowing full well he's too prideful to allow a woman to take over.

"Thanks Carter, but I already have a mother. What I need right now are soldiers." Steve snickers beside me and I elbow him in his rib before getting up and putting on the gear. 

"Ow! What was that for?" I don't answer him, instead I walk away and get ready for the jump.

When we land Dugan calls out for the password to make sure its us, and of course the boys can't agree what it is.

"The password is eagle you apes." I laugh. 

The Commandos all appear from out of the bushes and embrace me, and Steve, before we brief them on the mission.We all walk to board the trucks so we can travel to the boarder safely and avoid detection from our enemies. Much as luck would have it, I get seating with Dum Dum and don't have to be near Steve, thank God! As we ride in silence, he breaks it and asks what's going on with Howard, so I tell him. I explain the stolen weapon facade and how he's blamed for it, now we're promised to catch him in the act of selling weapons to the enemies, its all too good to be true.

"So you think this whole thing is a trap? Its always a damn trap." I hum in agreement as we continue on our journey. 

All at once the situation hist me; we're in Russia, thousand of miles form the States to discover if Leviathan is real and what they want with Howard, and yet we have no idea what we're walking into. And to top it all off, we can't keep contact with the SSR, so I have no idea what Daniel is dong right now. Knowing him he's probably hard at work on the Stark case, hiding what evidence he can or doing something simple to keep his cover.

"What's going on with you and Steve?" Dugan asks, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"You and Rogers. You seem... I don't know, off?"

"Timothy really," I exasperate. 

"What? I'm only asking, Peg." He says while nudging me. 

"More like putting your nose where it doesn't belong." I retort, and he laughs. 

Before we could finish our conversation we reach our destination and scope out the Leviathan building, but we don't engage. We rest for the night and plan on infiltrating it in the morning. As of now, we have to set up camp and eat. Once the fire is started and the rationed cans are passed out, I take a few bites and walk around. I don't want to sit still, it doesn't help my mind. Steve has all but been attached to my hip, and to be honest, driving me mad. He won't stop touching me or reaching out, and it is beyond uncomfortable. Dugan whistles like a bird to grab my attention and my eyes roll on instinct, he means well but I'm not in the mood to talk about Rogers.

I sit on the log next to him and he hands over a flask with whiskey. The burn on my throat is heavenly and I can't help but gulp down the rest. He chuckles and eats the rest of his can as I sit there in silence.Nothing more is said for a while, just small chatter among the boys. Dugan doesn't say anything else, at least not until I reach into my pocket and and fiddle with the watch Daniel gave me. 

I'm still surprised he handed it over. Its a dull gold with an engraving in the back, Sousa, and it has a few scratches on it, so it must be old. Perhaps his father gave it to him. If that were so then why would he give it to me? 

"Who gave you that?" I jump unexpectedly and put the pocket watch away

"What?" Dugan squints his eyes and points to the pocket I put the watch in.

"Peg, I know Rogers doesn't have a pocket watch. He has a compass." Bloody hell... "I'm just asking Peggy, no need to get all spooked. 

"I'm not 'spooked' Dugan. Its just... a gift from a friend." I thought I was convincing enough, but apparently not by the look on his face. "What? He gave it to me as a-"

"What's his name." I groan and look at the fire. This is not a conversation I want to have. "I know something's not right with you and Steve. Its obvious." I don't say anything in return, I only steal a glance. "Peg he's been all over you and all you've done is avoid him like the damn plague."

"Its not what you think. Steve... I don't want want to talk about it."

He clears his throat and walks away, then returns with more whiskey and hands it over. I don't hesitate to down it all in one. He laughs and sits back down. 

"Okay if you don't want to about Rogers, then who's that guy." This is not going to end well... I shrug my shoulders and look down at the ground, avoiding his gaze. I don't want to lie to Dugan, he's a good friend. But not in the way I see Daniel. Daniel's different.

"He's just someone I work with." Dugan huffs and laughs knowing I'm lying. "Its the truth, Timothy. Daniel-"

"Daniel, huh?" I glare at him and he laughs more. "C'mon Peg, look at you. You're avoiding Steve, reminiscing about another guy-"

"I am not!" 

"Yeah, sure you're not. That watch you keep pulling out says otherwise." I look down at my hand and notice the watch is in my grasp. Have I really been holding onto it without realizing? "Peg, if you're unhappy with Rogers, end it. Don't punish yourself because of what he went through. If this Daniel guy makes you swoon-"

"I do not swoon." I say defensively, but he just smirks and I look away. He's may be right. I do like Daniel, a lot. Perhaps maybe I want more...

"If you like him enough to doubt Rogers, go for it. Do what makes you happy." I can't believe we are having this conversation. Dugan is being uncharacteristically helpful.

"When did you get so wise?" I nudge him playfully and he nudges back. 

"Just helping out an old friend. You deserve to be happy Peggy."

"Thanks, Timothy."

For the rest of the night we take shifts and rest to prepare for the day. Once the morning rises, we head back to the facility and split up into 2 teams of 4 and make our way inside. We don't find Howard, which is no surprise, but we do find an odd boarding school within the building. It looks as if young girls were housed here and schooled; trained. It wasn't until one had tricked us into thinking she was afraid and then killed Juniper that we knew it was all a trap. These girls are trained killers, and Leviathan knows we're here. 

We try to find anything helpful for our mission, and we have a stroke of luck. We find a scientist and his psychiatrist. Quickly, we break them out and take them with us, but we're ambushed and need to create an exit. Dugan and Steve leave to find a way out while the rest of us kill the leviathan agents. The little girl from earlier uses Juniper's gun that she stole and shoots Li, killing him instantly. Before we know it, she's gone again. One by one the rest of the Leviathan agents fall, but the scientist takes Pinkerton as a hostage to save himself, so the psychiatrist kills him. Not what I was expecting but we'll have to deal with that later. A bomb goes off though the wall and we all make a run for it, leaving this mission behind us. 

The psychiatrist comes with us back to the states, but we don't leave without saying goodbye to the Commandos. 

"Remember what I said, Peg. Do what makes you happy."

"I will. Goodbye Dum Dum," We embrace and he tries to think of a nickname for me like how the rest have their own. 

"Wait I got it! Miss Union Jack! What'd ya say fellas?" The boys all look away and chuckle, but I'm not amused. 

"Never speak again." Dugan laughs and we embrace before our flight takes off. 

It was nice to see them again, but now the real mission has to be dealt with; proving Howard's innocence. Wanker or not he doesn't deserve to be punished for something he didn't do. When we had infiltrated the building and rescued the scientist and his psychiatrist, they showed us blueprints that were Howard's. They claimed that Leviathan stole them from the black market to create and use against their enemies. Because of this, I know for sure Howard is innocent, but that doesn't excuse what he did to lie about the blood. I shake my head to stop thinking about it. That is another problem for another day.

When we land, we hand over Dr. Ivchenko and give our mission report. I try to get more information about the young girls there, but Dooley interrupts and I'm dismissed. Ugh, just once can something lean in my favor? But as I wonder this, I run into Daniel. 

"You're back." He says with a smile. One of the ones I can't help but return.

"I am. I also... brought this back with me." I hand over his watch and he laughs while taking it back. 

"Thank you." For a few moments time stops and all I can think about is what Dugan said. I should be with someone who makes me happy, and Steve Rogers does not. 

"Hey!" Speak of the devil. "We're going out for drinks to celebrate, you coming?" I nod reluctantly and nudge Daniel.

"Come one you. You're not going to make me go by myself are you?"

"I mean you can handle yourself pretty well, Peg." A laugh escape my throat and a shake my head. 

"Not what I meant." I need backup, and the more people around the less likely Steve will be all over me; a plus side, I get to spend more time with Daniel.

"Sure, why not." 

I'm not sure how clear my smile is on my face, but I don't think I could hold it back if I wanted to. I glance away and my eyes land on Rogers, and I'm unsettled by what I see. He's glaring deeply at Daniel and for what reason, I have no idea. I simply ignore it as we all leave the SSR and head out to the nearest pub. Thompson orders several rounds of Bourben and recounts the tails of Russia, but of course its not accurate. Eventually Steve pulls me outside so we can be alone. 

"Why are you-" I pull my arm away and stop causing Steve to stop too.

"Peg we need some us time. Celebrate." He explains, trying to reach for me again. 

"Isn't that what we were just doing with the others? Celebrating with drinks from our return from Russia. Which, might I add, is a mission you all but refused to have me on." He looks away sheepishly and fidgets around. Obviously he's nervous about something. 

"I was an ass, I know. I just wanted you to be safe, Peggy. The mission was dangerous." Steve steps closer and brushes a few strands of hair from my neck. "I don't want to loose you."

His eyes shimmer in the street light as he looks down on me. I should be getting lost in them, but I can't. With a shake of my head I pull away. I don't feel anything anymore. If I'm being completely honest, I'm not sure if I felt anything at all in the beginning. Maybe I was just fooling myself.

"You have been an inconsiderate arse for months, Steve. Months. And you know damn well I can take care of myself." He looks down and shuffles his feet, thinking. 

"Can you let me make it up to you? Please?"

I know I shouldn't. I'm still angry for what he did to Daniel and all the things he's said since we've gotten to the SSR in New York. But I'll grant him this one chance to apologize. One! I nod, slightly, and a grin spreads across his face. I attempt a smile in return, but its nothing like with Daniel. I don't feel the fluttering or the...the fast pace of my heart. Its not exciting or happy, its simply there. An empty shell of a smile. A front. 

"Great! Why don't we go back to mine for a little while. Catch up? Please?" 

At first I hesitate, remembering what happened last time I was there, after Colleen was killed. He slept next to me, in the same bed, without my permission. But he was right in saying nothing happened; hopefully it will stay that way. 

We walk back to his after a quick goodbye to the boys from the Office. Before we leave I notice an odd expression from Daniel, he's upset. I wanted to ask him what was bothering him, but Steve all but dragged me out and to his apartment. 

When we get inside, I sit on the sofa and Steve brings over a few glasses of whiskey. He suggests a toast and I try to smile and clink our glasses together. He sips it but I gulp it down. Mmm, I moan at the burn, its much needed after the week I've had. Much better than the bourbon Thompson was ordering at the pub. He chuckles at me, and at first I wasn't sure why, but then he refills my glass and I down it.

"Rough day?" He laughs and reaches out to brush his hand down my arm. I try to ignore it and and pull away. 

"Rough week more like." He knits his brow in confusion and moves closer. 

"How was it a rough week? We were only in Russia for a few days. And before that you were at the SSR. Taking lunch orders and filing." The utter balls on this man. I move away to the end of the couch and try to laugh it off. 

"Well its still tiring, running all of those pointless errands. It shouldn't be my job." At this he smiles and sits next to me again, now I'm getting very annoyed.

"But that's all you can do for them. The SSR has a lot of agents in the field already so they gave you the easy stuff." He takes my hand in his and holds it in his lap. "Think on the bright side, Peg. You won't be in harms way ever again." 

I take a deep breath and let it out, trying to wiggle my fingers out of his, but his grasp tightens. I glance at him, but he's not looking at me, or at least my face per say.

"Steve I have far more training than half of the boys at the office. I'm more than capable at handling myself. I fought in the war long before we met. I know what I'm doing." I grumble, still trying to move away, but oddly he won't let me. 

Steve moves even closer, if that's possible. His leg and shoulder touch mine as he stays near. I don't know what he's doing but I don't like it. 

"You're right. I'm sorry." There goes that nervous facade again. At first I was starting to believe it, but now I get the feeling there is an alternative here. 

"Steve-"

"Why don't we talk about something else," He rubs his thumb over my hand, similar to how Daniel had before, but this time I don't feel anything good. Nothing like I did at the Automatt. "Peg?"

I shake my head out of my thoughts and look up, but find his lips against mine. A little noise escapes my throat from surprise and he uses that to his advantage; making me feel something I never want to; his tongue. I push him away and stand up. 

"You okay?" He stands and walks in front of me, taking my hands in his. I pull away but he takes them again. "Peggy, come on. You don't have to push me away."

"Steve, what are you doing?

"Just having a bit of fun, Peg. We never get out any more or... get to be alone. I think we need this." He steps closer, his grip hardening. "I know I've been a jerk lately and I want to make it up to you. Remind you why you fell in love with me." I never fell in love with him for intimacy. 

"What? Steve we're together because I thought you were a good person. Not because of our kiss."

He smirks and looks bashful, but why he does I have no clue. He steps forward and pulls me closer, but I don't want to.

"I love you, Peggy. Let me show you-"

"Stop." I try to pull away but he doesn't let me. Instead his lips are on mine again.

I try again and again to get away, but he draws near and takes a step forward; forcing me to step back. Finally our kiss ends and I look away- This isn't happening. His grasp on my hands pulls me closer and he kisses along my jaw, but I push back. 

"Steve stop." But he doesn't listen. Its as if he doesn't hear a word I say. "Steve..." 

I try to warn him I've had enough, but he sets closer and a fall back on the sofa behind me, and he lands on top. He doesn't apologize or attempt to get off, instead he leans on his hands and looks down at me. Now that my hands are free I push against him, but he grabs them with his left hand. 

"I told you no. Not only are we not married-"

"Peg we aren't the first couple to do this without a wedding." He chuckles, making my blood boil. I don't want this. I don't want him.

"Get off of me." I demand, but he still ignores me. He simply smiles and leans down but I move my head aside to avoid another kiss. "I don't want to do this, Rogers. Get off of me right now!"

"You don't have to be scared, Peggy. You know that." I grunt from frustration and push, but it doesn't affect him. That damn serum giving him enough strength for resistance. No matter how hard I squirm, he leans into me, his body flush against mine. 

"Steve stop this. I don't want to-Mmph!!" He stops my protest and invades my lips again, his tongue moving where it shouldn't. I struggle more but he fights against it. His free hand glides lower and that is where I draw the line. "Get off of me!"

"We were meant to be together. Why are you pushing me away? You said you weren't with someone else." I gasp and swat at him. 

"You know damn well I'm not! I don't want to sleep with you! What part of that don't you understand?"

"The only thing I'm hearing is you're not with me. If you actually loved me then you wouldn't fight me, Peggy. We've been together for over a year and you keep giving me the cold shoulder. If you really aren't with anyone else, if you really love me, then you'll prove it."

I stare up at him in complete shock. I shouldn't have to sleep with a man to prove my love. 

"Get off." I sneer. He shakes his head in disappointment then looks at me. 

"Is it because of Sousa?" That look he has in his eyes is dark, and I don't like where any of this is headed. I push on his chest to sit up, but he refuses. 

"I said get off of me, Rogers." I kick him in the groin and he lurches forward, letting g of me. I take advantage and push him off. "Never come near me again! We're done!"

Steve stands up, holding the front of his pants, with a pained expression. He tries to reach out but I give him a good shiner on his right eye. He and Howard can match for a few weeks. 

"Peggy-"

"We're over, Steve! Never again, just- stay away from me or so help me God this will only be the beginning of the Hell I'll put you through!" I shout, my voice echoing in the room before I reach the door and slam it behind me. 

I walk, nearly run, out the building and onto the streets of New York. I can't believe Steve tried to-I don't even want to think about it. Then he blames it all on-on Daniel. Bloody Hell! He's not completely wrong but what he did, what he tried to do, was more than wrong. I've told him time and again I was not ready for such...intimacy. I never felt any urge to do that with him! The way he treated me at the SSR, his sexist comments and action, they were more of a turn off than any. 

I never want to see him again, but unfortunately I don't have a choice. We work in the same office. The same city. The City that's suppose to represent freedom and opportunity. I suppose I have much more freedom now that I don't have Steve hovering over me anymore. My mind feels so clouded that I can't think straight. 

I do like Daniel, I always have. While working together to help Howard has brought us closer, things seemed to have changed between us. I feel so light and happy when I'm around him. He makes me laugh and I get this odd tingle whenever we touch. I was never going to act on such feelings because I was with Steve, but now...maybe I can be with the the one person who actually respects me.The one who actually cares and proves it everyday. 

I keep walking, unconsciously taking turns to different corners and streets. Before I know it I stop at another apartment building, then I realize where I am. Its Daniel's apartment complex. I shouldn't be here, but I need to talk with him. He's the only one I can talk to about Steve. About what he almost did. About how I feel about this whole mess. For months Daniel has been there to help and support me at the SSR, even cheer me up when Steve or the other office boys were giving me a hard time; now's a hard enough time as any.

Before I know what I'm doing, I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. I shouldn't be here.... I start to walk away but then it opens and he calls out to me. 

"Uh, Peggy? Is that you?" Bloody hell! I turn around and he walks over to me. "Hey , you okay?" With a huffed deep breath, I sigh and shake my head, choking back a sob. 

"Not really." 

"Hey what- Peg." I start to break down and he holds me in his arms, grasping me tightly in his embrace. After a few moments, we break apart and he leads me inside; not once moving his hand from my back.

"I'm sorry for barging in unexpectedly."

"No, no its fine." I sit down on the couch and he sits next to me, taking me hand in his. "Peg, are you okay?"

I don't know what to say to him. I don't know how to explain this, what Steve tried to do, but I have to. If I don't it will eat away at me and drive me mad. It takes a few moments and deep breaths before I explain what happened after we left the pub. After doing so, even in the dark, I can see how angry Daniel is. 

"I'm gonna kill him." He states. 

"Daniel-"

"Peggy he tried to- He almost-" He stands up and brushes his hand over his face, fired up with anger. 

"But he didn't! Daniel look at me. I'm alright." But he doesn't do as I ask and I can see him shaking from his rage.

"Hey." I stand up beside him and turn him to face me, taking his hand in mine once more. "Steve was never my right partner. Someone else is," Bravely I glance over at him before continuing. "And I think I know just who that is."

"Peg? What are you-" I can't take it anymore, he's the one I want. Daniel is the only one who understands and makes everything feel right. Perfect. I take either side of his face and take it in my hands before pressing my lips into his. 

When we pull apart I look at him with caution. Maybe I did the wrong thing? After a few seconds looking at one another, he smiles and charges towards me, his hands buried in my hair. Unlike Steve, Daniel's mouth is much more welcomed; along with his touch. For moment, minutes- I don't know- we sit there, tangled together, never wanting to let go. Unfortunately breathing is a necessity now. 

We pull apart and I rest my head against his as we try to catch our breath, and he smiles a genuine smile, and I find my own lips turning up as well. I feel all sense of control slip away and reach for him, closing all space. This is wrong, we shouldn't be kissing like our lives depend on it, not so soon after I left Steve. And yet I know in my heart this is right. I feel something against my lip and instinctively part them, out tongues brush against one another and heat fills my body. I've never felt this free, this... loved. I maybe in love with Daniel Sousa and the reality of this feels like a breathless blow.

What I had with Steve is not at all what I feel now. What I want. But this... I don't think we should. Not now. I pull away quickly and Daniel takes his hands from my back, leaving that area cold as the air. 

"I-I should get going." My voice is raspy and all but unclear, but I think he understood what I was saying as he nods and moves further away. 

"Yeah, uh... sure. I'll see you at the office?" He fumbles with his words and I feel my heart skip a beat. 

"Y-yes of course." I stand and leave quickly, not knowing what else to do. I think I may have mucked everything up...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have another chapter posted! Sorry about the delay, school and life has been so hectic. But! I am still working on other fics as well as this one and I'm trying to get them all up-to-date! Stay tuned :)

This is unbelievable. I can't believe I-we- oh God help me. Steve and what he did... then Daniel... his lips on mine... it was all too much, and yet not enough. Once our lips met I knew it was different, more than I could have ever thought possible. Kissing Steve was never so heated, so passionate. And yet so comforting and happy. But perhaps it was too soon? I don't know, but what I feel is I've mucked it all up. Daniel and I will have to talk about the kiss sooner or later, but for now I think its best to focus on the case. We must prove Howard's innocence now more than ever. If Steve is half as humiliated and angry as I believe him to be, Howard's chances of being set free are slim to none.

I try to sleep it all off, but with no avail, the thoughts and memories continue to worm their way back into my mind. Mostly those of Daniel...

I will admit I have never dreamed of a man in bed, I had no reason or such intense feeling to do so, but my mind decided against that. All I could remember was not leaving his flat. Instead we stayed, our lips together as one, making our way to his room... Such thoughts should not have been there but they were. And to be perfectly honest, I'm not ashamed. Not at the thought of how perfect our first taste was. His lips trailing over me, our bodies fitting perfectly together... Needless to say I woke in a fit of sweat and quilt thrown off my bed. Even as I bathed and dressed for the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the dream, about him. Oh what a mess this all is. Only hours ago I had left Steve in the utter disgrace he deserved, and within moments later I was snogging Daniel. To think going to work wouldn't be troublesome enough with Howard's case, now I have this to deal with.

As I walk through the office, though, I don't see Steve. Not one sign he's been here all morning. Well not that it's a bad thing. The longer we go without seeing each other the better. When I take off my jacket I notice Daniel walk in, and instantly a blush works its way up my neck. I try to push it down and think of anything I can, Water, Ice, Steve and Fred... Oh that worked more than it should have. I notice Dooley move Ivchenko into his office and Jack gestures for me to follow; it seems the interrogation starts now. 

He describes the cruel and inhumane recruitment of Leviathan, confirming they have existed since after the Great War, and how the have been wanting Russia to be the world's leading power. As if that would ever happen. He then says Leviathan has been improving and creating multiple weapon, and I can't help but ask about human weapons. More specifically the little girls. My theory is one of those girls grew up and was sent to America to involve Howard and his inventions, then killed Krezminksi when he was too close to a witness and the case. Along with the type and size of gun used to kill him. It was a Korovin TK, a Russian gun. Not only that but its small, small enough to suit a woman's grip. I tell all of this to Dooley when he asks to speak to me out of his office, and as luck would have it, I receive leave to follow my lead. 

I walk away and head over to my desk to make a call, but I bump into Daniel. "Hey," He smiles, making my breath catch. 

"Hi," We stand for a few moments before I break the silence, this is more tormenting than I thought. "I was just about to head out for a lead in the case. Do you want to join me?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure. When are we going?" He sets down the file he had in his and takes a sip of his coffee. 

"In a few minutes, I just need to make a quick call," He smiles at this and my heart skips a beat._ It was one kiss and one dream, why am I blushing and feeling like a school girl all over again?_ I go to walk to my desk and feel someone brush against me, rather forcefully I might add. 

"What the hell, Rogers?" Daniel's voice is more than angry, and I know it has to do with more than the shove. 

As I look up he glares at me with the coldest eyes I have ever seen. Quickly I look away and move to my desk, this is not what I need to deal with right now. I make the call and have Jarvis meet us at the Automatt, but before we leave, Steve bumps into me again, spilling coffee on the front of my blouse.

"Ow!" I jump back and look at him in shock, he doesn't seem sorry. Everyone looks between us and I already imagine what they will say. Men are more gossips then women no matter what society says. 

"Guess you'll have to change." He states coldly. UGH, this man will be the death of me, and I fear at times it may be literal.

With a shake of my head I run to the locker room and remove my shirt. The hot beverage seers my skin, but its not burnt badly; only slightly red. Bloody hell that hurt. I open the locker door with spare clothing and unfold it, I almost putting it on before I hear a noise from behind me. 

"Steve!? What the hell are you doing? Get out!" 

I turn away quickly from view, using my new shirt to cover my chest, but still he lingers. Against my will my leg starts shaking._ What if he deliberately did this so I would undress and he could get me alone in here? What if he tries to finish what he started last night_? I can't help but breath faster and more uncontrolled. I can't help the fear of a repeat when he tried to have his way with me. No, he wouldn't there are too many people in the office already. Too many witnesses. But just as I think this, a hand brushes against my right shoulder and I jump with a yelp. 

I turn around and he's a breaths distance from me. "Steve, I have said it once and I will not say it again." He chuckles as if he's unamused. My words not affecting him. He steps forward and I step back. "Steve, stop. Get out!" But he doesn't listen. Not this again...

"Rogers! What the hell are you doing?" At the loud, angered voice, Steve backs away from me. Oh Daniel you are a saint.

"Shouldn't you be gimping around somewhere, Sousa?" His tone can only be described a dripping with disdain. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was drunk.

"Shouldn't you be working? Cause last time I checked Howard Stark is still on the run. Or are you too busy harassing women." I can see Daniel's knuckles turn sheer white at his angered grasp on his crutch. This is not a good idea. What if Steve tries to hurt him? Perhaps if Daniel had the serum he could have a better chance, an equal opponent, but Steve doesn't seem the fair type at the moment.

"I have a right to be here. She's my-"

"She's not your anything, Rogers. You need to leave before you're the one in handcuffs." Steve laughs at this. "Last time I checked, sexual harassment and rape was a crime."

"Are you serious? I haven't even-" 

"But you already tried it once." I state, finally finding my voice. He turns to me with the deadliest look I have ever seen in him. "I told you to leave twice and you haven't, instead you-"

"Fine! I'll go." At this he turns to Daniel. "Have fun with your gimp, Carter." Steve leaves but shoves Daniel as he walks away. I rush over to him, my shirt forgotten, as I help him stand up again. 

He takes my hand as I heave him in a standing position, our bodies much closer than they should be. Because of this the memory of last nights dream comes to mind, only think of it if he had the serum... oh God I'm doomed. He pulls away slightly, clearing his throat and looking anywhere but me. At first I didn't understand why, until I realized I'm half nude._ Damn._ Well Its not as if he hasn't seen before... perhaps more once this is all settled. _Bloody hell, Peggy stop thinking._

"Are you okay?" His voice brings me back to reality and I'm more relived than I can say. 

"I should be asking you the same thing." He laughs and reaches to his right, handing over the top. "Thanks." He smiles with a blush and walks away, saying he will meet me at the Automatt with Jarvis. I toss it on and button it most of the way, and then leave myself. Hopefully no more disasters occur today. I don't know if I can take much more so soon. 

When I get there, Jarvis is in his normal booth, and Daniel is in mine. I sit across from him, my back to Jarvis, and we talk while Angie reads lines from a performance she audition for. Poor girl. She really deserves a big break. Daniel praises her and so do I. Hopefully she'll get a role. Its nice to see her and Daniel get along, perhaps they could be friends... 

But before I get too carried away with my thoughts, Jarvis knocks me out of them. 

"I must say I was very pleased to receive your call." He says, once we're left alone. "Can I assume that you, both, are back on the team?" Daniel looks confused but doesn't question it. I haven't told him about the blood or what Howard lied about. 

"I don't believe we ever were on the same team, so no. We still, however, are working towards a common goal. All of us."

"Fair enough." He replies. 

Apparently Dooley paid Jarvis a visit to inquire about a battle in a German town of Finow. Although the SSR isn't completely against Howard, they still don't believe he's innocent just yet. While that is our main concern, our lead so far is uncovering the Russian spy that got Howard involved in this mess. Thankfully there is a way to find all of the women he has entertained, which creates our suspect list. One glance at Daniel shows all of his disgusted emotions. That makes two of us. 

Howard has bought every woman he has ever been with an very detailed diamond bracelet. Thankfully the jeweler has a list of them all, making our search much easier. We leave the shop with the list and make our way through. To think it would be easy was wrong on my part. The woman were less than pleasant and struck Jarvis multiple times. I had to have Daniel take a few turns without me so I could contain my amused laughter. Poor Jarvis.

"Ida Emke is next," I say looking down at the paper I handed Daniel. Our shoulders brush against each others and we both blush. 

"Yes, a dancer he met at a charity auction I believe," Jarvis says while limping. "No, maybe the caterer."

Daniel huffs a breath and shakes his head, "Stark has got a lot of... interests." I chuckle at this when we get inside of the car. 

"That's one way of putting it."

He laughs beside me and bumps my shoulder, so I do the same in return. We laugh and continue to do it, both opposing forces as we ride in the vehicle. I can sense Jarvis's eye on us through the mirror, but he doesn't say anything. Eventually Daniel stops and nudges me before we step out. 

"I win!" He declares. 

"Wait, what? No!" 

"I got the last input, Peg. I win." I huff and stand my ground, hands on hips. As if he won that!

"I hate to interject, but we do have more pressing matters at hand," Jarvis says with a teasing smirk on his face. I don't like it. Daniel laughs, though, and all I can muster is an eye roll. I'm glad it seems nothing has changed between us, but I know it has. But unfortunately the case comes first.

As we enter the building and go to Miss Emke's room number, we knock. Repeatedly. But know one answers. Daniel moves the door handle and it opens, so we both investigate and have Jarvis on watch. We split up to cover more ground, but its not entirely necessary; Ida is long gone. The bed post has scratches on it, and if my theory is correct, it's from the handcuffs. When I was in Russia with Steve, Thompson, and the Commandos, we discovered their operation and a boarding school within it. Beds with shackles and handcuffs. It must be a hard habit to break, so, the spy must still be doing it now. 

"That is immensely disturbing." Jarvis states looking away disturbed himself. Daniel chuckles and shrugs. 

"Russia, Jarvis. Russia." A smirks pulls at my lips and up a plan. 

I will talk to the neighbors and see if any may know where Ida where had gone, Jarvis is to find a paper trail on her, and Daniel is to go back to the SSR and see how things are going there. Make sure they aren't on our tail quite yet until we prove Howard is innocent and was tricked into the entire business. With that it's all set and go our different ways. 

To say I was successful however would be an utter lie. No one knows where she is or could have gone. Half the people I spoke to didn't even know the apartment was rented. Seeing as I'm getting no where, I meet Jarvis at the Automat in line for pie. I inform him of what I've learned, or lack there of, and he tells me there is no trail on Ida. She always paid in cash and was never late on payments either. _Bloody hell._ Back to square one I suppose. But as we talk I notice the room getting quieter and people are leaving. Agents from DC are her escorting them out...Oh no.

"Procedure 791. Isolate the suspect and remove civilians from harm before attempting arrest." 

"I'm sorry, what's happening?"

I explain to Jarvis who the remaining people are, SSR agents, and try to think of a plan to get out of this. Whatever this is, that is to say. I tell Jarvis to block the door while I deal with the rest. The Washington agents charge at me, and I fight them off, while Jarvis blocks the door and prevents more from coming in. As they're all put off, I see an opportunity to run, and I take it. We leave through the back door of the Automatt and escape, only to be stopped by Steve. 

"Those idiots from D.C didn't wanna believe me when I said you would be hard to grab up."

"Steve, what is this? What's happening?" He snickers and smirks as if he knows all.

"Well lets start from the beginning, Peg. You were seen with Leet Branis the night he died, there's a photo of you at Spider Raymond's club when he was killed, and now here you are with Howard's butler. Looks pretty cut and dry to me." 

"It's not as black and white as you make it out to seem, Rogers. You've got it all wrong." He chuckles at this and steps closer. 

"Yeah I doubt that. I knew from the moment I got this case, that you were going behind my back and seeing Stark. And here I thought it was Sousa the whole time." _God can this man not take a damn hint? _

"You have no idea what you're saying."

I try as hard as I can, but he's making very hard not to lash out and dig myself into a deeper hole than I'm already in apparently. He steps closer and I try to shake off any dread I feel from the last two times he's been this close. The ringing in my ears is far too loud for me to understand what he says next, but all I can do is act. I elbow him in his temple quickly, catching him off guard, then using the rusted metal pole lying on the ground to knock him unconscious. 

"Well down, Miss Carter." I nod at his declaration and start walking away, telling him to meet me else where. I have to retrieve the blood sample from my room at the Griffith. "That's the first place they'll look for you, what could you possibly need?"

"The blood." As if he understands what I'm saying, we go our separate ways. I run down the alley to take a short cut to the hotel, but Agent Thompson stops me. 

"Carter..." He clicks his tongue, his gun pointing towards me. "Should've known."

"I don't have time for this, Jack."

"Well you don't have a choice. And from where I' standing... it looks like the evidence is right. Just make this easy on yourself and turn around. The sooner we get to the SSR, the sooner we can straiten out this mess." He continues to walk closer with his gun pointed, his elbow tucked in. Well that will make for an easy grab.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not." I take the gun and hit him in the head, making him fall down. Although he tires to sit back up, so, I punch his temple and knock him out could. 

One less problem for now. I run towards the Griffith hotel and slow down once near. When I get inside, no one is the wiser to my presence, which makes it easier to get in my room. Once there I take down the painting and grab the orb the vile is stored in. To think this small thing can change the entire world as we know it. It's existence causes so many problems, more than I could ever imagine I it falls into the wrong hands. Only one person truly deserves the honor of using it to inherit the serum; and that man is currently at the SSR. I hope he's alright given the circumstances. After all of this is over, I'll ask Howard if he's able to give this to Daniel. If my theory is correct, he'll inherit the serum within the blood sample.

As I'm lost in thought, voices startle me out of my trance. Damn I need a way out of here. But how? Then I look to the window and see an exit. Quickly tucking the orb in my bag, I open the window and balance on the ledge and walk to the left. Thankfully I'm able to avoid being seen on time. As I walk, a stone gives away and crumbles, luckily I clung to the wall behind me and catch my footing. Oh dear God please help me.

As if my prayer were heard immediately, Angie peeks her head out of her window and sees me. 

"Uh, Peggy? What are you doing?" She tries to ask calmly but I can hear the fear and worry in her voice. 

But before I can answer Steve knocks on her door.

"Miss Martenelli? Can you open the door please. We need to have a word." Angie looks between me and the door, and I sigh defeated. 

"They're here for me." She walks away determined and opens the door, and I can't be more surprised now than to hear Daniel's voice. 

"Miss Martenelli? Miss Fry here says you're friends with Peggy Carter."

"Who wants to know?"

Miss Fry says something about them being agents and that she should cooperate. I hoped she wouldn't be dragged into this. Apparently Steve and Thompson are in there as well, I can hear their voices. They tell her they work for a specific government agency, and ask her for my location or any indication to where I might have gone. But luckily she pulls off a very convincing performance for my absence. She says I left town to help my sick grandmother, then played it off and cried at the 'thought' of her own Gran being supportive of Angie's acting career. How this woman is not on Broadway already is far beyond my understanding. 

Her theatrics must have fooled them and made them uncomfortable enough to leave the room, thank God. When they've cleared out she opens the window and helps me in. 

"I knew you didn't work at the telephone company." I try to hide my nervous smile and explain what I can. 

"It's...complicated to say the least. But after all this is over I hope to explain it better." She laughs it off and makes a plan to help me leave without being caught. I embrace my friend before leaving.

"I look forward to hearing what this is about someday."

"Someday." 

I then open the door, peek my head out, and walk through the hall to leave. But I'm stopped by Dottie. She says 'a bunch of scary men' are looking for me, but I brush it off and say I won't be in town. As I try to leave she leans in for what I think is an embrace, but instead her lips are on mine and everything starts going black. As if on instinct I look at her wrist and see the scars. She's the Russian spy. As darkness starts filling my vision, the last thing I hear is Daniel's voice calling out to Dottie. If that is her real name at all.

The next thing I know he's in front of me, helping me stand and trying to help break out of the trance from the drug. He's close, very close. As he was when we were in his apartment...his lips on mine. I can't stop thinking about it, though I try to stop when I can; but moments like this makes it rather difficult. With what little control I have, I move aside, distancing our proximity, and I think he understands my movement as he does the same. 

"Sousa! Is that Carter?" Daniel curses under his breath and mumbles something, but I'm not sure what it is. Damn this drug.

"She-"

"Good work." Says another agent. From his voice it sounds like Thompson. 

As my vision becomes less blurry I'm handcuffed and taken away. A groan leaves my throat as we walk, too much movement is making me more dazed than before. On one side Jack pulls me to the SSR car, on the other Steve does, though his grip is much worse. I can't fight against it. The drug is still in effect and he has super soldier strength. I can feel Daniel lagging behind and I know he isn't apart of this; he's playing a game. He's on my side I have no doubt, but how much does the SSR really know about our partnership? I suppose we'll see when we get to the office.

Thompson lets go of my arm while Rogers puts me in the back and shuts the door. I'm in no way happy at this turn of events, but I'll have to make do. As I look out the window I see Angie and Dottie; one is worried, the other unhappy. I'll have to deal with her later...

When we enter the building, the lipstick had worn off its affect and now I'm well aware of what is happening. As we enter the SSR, Dooley is waiting with an angry expression. Bloody hell..

"I can explain. All of it." But I'm cut off and dragged into the interrogation room. They take my handcuffs and move them to the table. "This really isn't necessary."

"You put three SSR agents in the hospital today. It's necessary" Arse. Thompson walks to stand by the door while Steve enters and sits across from me. Photos, files, and the orb with the blood are splayed across the table.

"Let's get started." He says. And that's when I know, I am well and truly screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo its been a while since I've updated this!?!? I can't believe its been months! It doesn't feel like that long. After complications with school, drama with life, depression and other stuff, then graduation, finding a job, and dealing with the heart break of Aos.... its just been a lot to deal with. I've gotten into another fandom to help with the hurt from Marvel and that show also ended terribly. 
> 
> Honestly I don't understand why directors and writers can't come up with a good ending for a series. But anyway, here is an update, finally!, for you all :) I haven't forgotten Agent Carter and this lovely ship and fandom! Promise!

Its been long, too long if I'm being honest, since the interrogation started. They've even sent Daniel in to interrogate me. He's good, very good indeed, with his acting. Perhaps he and Angie would be good friends once this is all over. Daniel's played his part of agreeing with the others and questioning me well for his performance, but I can see it in his eyes he's dreading every moment. I wish nothing more than to reach out my hand to grasp his- to give him any assurance I can that he's doing well and that I'm fine- but I can't.

"We have photos of you at Spider Raymond's club, a witness places you in a truck full of nitramene, another witness said you were at the boat where Stark hid all of his toys." He says, standing and slightly pacing the room, using the chair as another source of balance.

I try to avert my eyes from Daniel and look towards the glass, knowing full well Daniel isn't the one who will do something drastic to get me to talk. He trust me. This is all for show.

"Then there's the dead bodies." he points to the paper, his eyes glancing to the side where the glass is against the wall. "Spider Raymond, Leet Branis, Ray Krezminski."

Now he has my full attention. I look over at Daniel and see his Adam's apple bob, he's trying not to crack. We both know the last is completely ridiculous. But the show must go on.

"You honestly think I killed agent Krezminski? I mourned him with the rest of you!" This is all infuriating and I really need to punch something-anything- to get my nerves under control. The audacity of these men! And of course as I finish speaking, Steve -who was waiting in the corner of the room with Daniel and I present- walks towards me.

"We know, Carter. We attended that performance. Not real convincing though, I have to say. You're good, but you're no actress." He scoffs and leans forward on the desk, glaring at Daniel over his shoulder before looking back at me. "And to think I gave so much of my time to be with you, when this whole time you were planning on plating a knife in my back to be with Stark."

"You're unbelievable" I choke out. I realized that night we split up that I never knew the real Rogers, but this is going too far. He laughs lowly and shakes his head turning towards the glass again.

"And so are you. You wanna talk? Talk about this, Peggy." He lifts the orb and puts it down on the desk, Daniel glancing between us not knowing what to do.

I admit that the evidence is well put together, and I say as much to them, but they're wasting precious time. Dottie Underwood, the Russian spy, is still on the loose. Someone needs to catch her and figure out who she's working for and why. It goes deeper than we can see, I just know it.

Steve grumbles and walks out of the room in frustration, not before brushing against Daniel too roughly. He stumbles and reaches for the wall, luckily catching himself in time. I try to stand but can't do anything while cuffed to the table. _Bloody hell!_ I sit back down and huff. This is only going to get worse, much much worse.

Not only was Daniel and Steve sent in , but so was Dooley and Thompson later on. They rotated and took turns for questioning,one after the other. Each with a different angle and choice of words. The evidence was quite clear and organized on the interrogation desk before me, each man using a different source of evidence towards me. All convinced I was in the wrong and should confess. All but Daniel. Through his facade I knew he was unsure and slightly put off by the ordeal, however, I could never fault him for doing his job. He has to, if he does not I could bring him down with me; and that is not something I'm prepared to do.

The entirety of the interrogation was maddening, and it all ended with the same question. What was in the orb and where was Howard Stark.

Its not as if I can answer directly. The blood in the wrong hands could be catastrophic. Even worse is the serum will most likely still be present, meaning another Red Skull could be created. I'm not sure there's enough in the vile to do so but its not a risk I'm willing to take. If anyone should receive the serum or any form of it, its Daniel. I know for certain he would never flip sides and be as horrid as Steve. But how to give it to him is another problem entirely.

Just like this interrogation.

They try to spin it and make it seem as if I was having an affair with Howard- _as if!_\- and use this as a way to manipulate me into making a deal and telling them everything. But I'm no fool.

"Stark is the one we want. Make a deal and tell us about him. Save yourself." Thompson tries to reason, but I won't hear a word of it. I know their tactics and I won't be manipulated so easily.

"The only thing I could possibly tell you about him is he is not the man you want. But the SSR is myopic when it comes to Howard Stark. Which is why I have been conducting my own investigation." But as I say this Dooley says they were considering different avenues with Howard's case. "Then by all means let us discuss another avenue. What would you like to discuss?"

But as I say this he lifts the orb up and gestures to it. Everyone does. And seeing as I refuse to discuss it, they bring up the battle of Finhow. Seeing as I was never there I can't say much, and they know this. But Roger and Dooley continue to spin it to fit their theory. Most of the Russians who served in Finhow are dead except a few, and Roger has the audacity to say they're my 'Russian buddies'. I truly never knew the man he is...

"You think you know me. But I've never been more than what each of you has created. To you,"I say to Dooley," I'm a stray kitten on your door step to be protected. The secretary turned damsel in distress." That was for Thompson, the next is towards Rogers. "And the girl on the pedastal, turned into some daft whore. You're behaving like children! What's worse is this is just shoddy police work. You were inches away from the woman that you wanted when you hauled me away into your car. You SHOULD be looking for Dottie Underwood, who I assume by now has shed her alias."

"You can spin it how ever you want, Peggy. But isn't gonna help you." I look to Steve and roll my eyes. The amount of annoyance and anger I feel is much harder to control then before. This needs to end, NOW, before it's too late.

And yet none will listen, at least none that matter. Daniel is the one to suggest an interval and break the interrogation to recoup. Though I know he really only wants out to of the room for himself, and me, to have a break from these buffoons.

Nearly thirty minutes go by before Thompson and Rogers return, this time to take away the previous deal.

"That's fine I was never going to take it." I say, and Steve scoffs in response.

"Sooner rather than later Dooley is going to pull me out of this room and make me do something I don't want to do,Carter." Thompson says referring to the more intense side of interrogations. "You know what I'm capable of "

"And you know what I'm capable of."

Steve storms put the room to speak with Dooley and Daniel outside while Thompson follows suit. Everything is silent after and I'm left alone with my thoughts coursing through my mind. So much has happened in such little time. I know I need to get out of this, but it isn't so easy. The charges I'm facing are enough to send me to the noose, treason was not a light criminal charge, and yet I need a way out.

But as if a silent prayer had been answered, Daniel comes in and uncuffs my hand from the table. "Jarvis is here." He mumbles while glancing at the door. I shake away the shock in my skin as his hand grazes mine before I stand.

"What? Why?" I whisper back also checking the door. Luckily no one else was in sight.

"Trying to save you... But I don't think Dooley is gonna fall for it."

"Bloody hell." He looks down before gesturing to the cuffs again. I have to stay detained. "You know this isn't necessary."

"Yeah but..." He sighs in frustration and all I can think to do is hold his hand briefly. A silent reassurance that I understand. If there is anyone in this entire bloody mess I trust it's Daniel, and I know he believes in me and sees the truth.   
  
Unfortunately we don't have much time, he has to take me to the others. With one last glance I follow Daniel out of the interrogation room and through the hall and bullpen to one of the offices. Inside stands Jarvis with an opened brief case, and Dooley, Thompson, and Rogers on the other end with unreadable expressions. Well this isn't good.

"What is this man doing here?"

"Pulling your ass out of the fryer apparently." Steve retorts.

"I'm afraid the charade is over, Agent Carter. Mr. Stark has decided to come clean." _What the hell is he talking about!? I_ nearly shout. It takes as much composure as I can not to say it aloud. This is not going to end well at all.

Jarvis had brought a signed confession by Howard owning up to the robbery in his own vault, selling explosives, the Roxxon implosion, everything. This can't be true.. Howard didn't do any of it! Thompson asks where Howard is himself, seeing as it would be reasonable for the 'criminal' to confess and turn himself in, but Howard isn't here. Jarvis says he's in Greenland and will land in Teterboro in the evening._ What is happening? _Everything is falling apart. _This was **not **the plan! _Jarvis goes on saying Howard's attorney will send over the papers once he and myself are free, but Dooley is no fool.

He plans on keeping us here until Howard lands and the contract checks out. To top it all off we can be free but on one condition, I'm fired.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise, or hurt as much as it does, but I can't help it. Years of hard work now washed away. I can feel a pair of eyes watching me and I dare to look at the man they belong to, Daniel. He's sympathetic, which is understandable, but he also looks as if he wants to protest. And yet we both know he can't. Steve snickers and mumbles something along the lines of 'good riddance' before walking away.

What I would do to wring my hands around his neck...

Dooley and Thompson follow while Daniel undoes the cuffs bounding my hands so I can clear out my desk. Its not much and barely fills half a box. Daniel holds the door before closing it behind me, glancing my way one last time before finding Dooley. Oh how the tables have turned. And not for the better it would seem. 

Jarvis apologizes for doing what he did, saying he feared the worst when I never met with him where we agreed. But he was right to do so. He panicked and called for backup. The only thing I hate most is how this portrays me as a patsy. An idiot succumbed to Howard's 'charms' and used to help him. Its all rubbish but what's done is done.

"At least Howard is owning up to his confession. I wouldn't have believed he had the nobility in him."As I say this Jarvis grows nervous. 

"Yes... About that confession." I look at him closely and notice he is rubbing the back of his ear... he's lying about something.

"Did Howard write that confession, Mr Jarvis?" I ask carefully. I'm sure I don't want to know but something tells me I must. 

"He did not." _Oh God no.. _

"Did** you **write that confession, Mr. Jarvis?" I teeter on being careful as I ask but I know anxiety is slipping in my tone. 

"I did."

"Oh bloody hell!" 

Jarvis tries to quickly apologize for his discretion but its no use. My anger is already boiling over. Once Howard doesn't land in Tetero we with both disappear having been caught in a damn lie! WITH a false confession and forged signature! We'll be fitted for the noose! 

_How could this be happening?_

I pace for a few moments while Jarvis sulks, leaving his head down while listening to my heels no less. Suddenly the door opens and I jump, but its only Daniel offering us a drink. 

"I figured you could use it." He smiles sheepishly while handing over tea. 

"Oh you have no idea." I say while glaring at Jarvis. He shuffles away awkwardly while not looking me in the eye. Daniel notices and I know I have no choice but to tell him the truth. He's in as deep as we are.

"Seriously?" He says, and Jarvis looks away. 

"I did what I thought I could in a moment of desperate panic."

Daniel shakes his head in disbelief while I look out the door, but for once he is not my center of focus, Ivchenko is. It only took a moment for me to realize what he was doing. Tapping code. Morse code. 

"Peg? You okay?"

"Shh!"I snap while not once breaking line of sight. Daniel looks to where I am and instantly tense behind me.

"Shit." He mumbles before looking over my shoulder, along with Jarvis. The message reads'prepare for evacuation' 

"He's tapping out a times table. 90 minutes." I say aloud.

"90 minutes? What happens then?"

This could only truly mean one thing. After all we have been facing a deeply hidden enemy right under our nose... "Leviathan is coming."

I hear Daniel mumble under his breath while shaking his head. This situation could not have turned any worse. "What do we do?" Jarvis asks, and I'm not quite sure how to answer. The only thing we can do is tell Dooley the truth.

One look at Daniel and he reads my mind instantly, we're both on the same page. He doesn't like the plan, if his tightened jaw is anything to go by.. but its the only one we've got. As he leaves, Jarvis and I follow and step into the bull pen. Dooley emerges and its rather obvious he is unhappy to find us out of the office, but there is no time to waste. He needs to know what we saw. I try to explain and Jarvis adds in when he can.

"I saw it too." Jarvis confirms the code, but Thompson scoffs. 

"Well if you saw it too then it has to be true, right?" I glare in his direction before softening my features as Daniel steps forward. 

"They're not lying. I saw Ivchenko at the window tapping out mores code to someone in the other building." _At least one of these men has common sense._

Dooley, Thompson, and Rogers share a glance before Steve snickers. "Right like we're going to listen to the gimp?"

I clench my fist as he says this, holding back an anger I can. Lashing out will do us no good. But Daniel doesn't deserve such slander, he never has. Even Dooley flinches at the word before thinking. Dooley glances at Rogers and then Sousa, pondering what to do. While Steve has always been a loyal and excellent addition to the SSR, Daniel's instinct has always been right. And he's never lied to Dooley before either...

"Fine. I'll take Carter's real confession and get it on paper. If its believable then we look into the building across the street. Deal?" Rogers crosses his arms while Thompson sulks, but nods anyway.

Dooley, Jarvis, Daniel, and I all walk back into the office and sit down while I explain everything from the beginning, that is to say everything apart from Daniel knowing anything.I explain Howard showing up at the Auttomat and asking for help. How his inventions were sold over seas and he went to retrieve them while I investigated on who would break into his vault. I tell them all from Roxxon all down to Dottie and finding the stolen inventions. All of it. They need to know the truth in order to trust that what we saw is true. Even with Daniel's support it may not be enough. Not with the way Rogers could influence Dooley. The pig.

Steve plays coy and disagrees with everything, commenting on how Ivchenko is as dangerous as any man rubbing his nose. The remark landed a laugh from Thompson but a glare from Daniel.

Dooley looks conflicted at first, wavering between believing my now confession or the agents he has. But as I said before, he trusts Daniel. And Daniel has never showed sighs of being wrong or incapable in detective work.

"I'm gonna need a little more to go on than this, Crater. Your tack record with the truth hasn't been all that hot."

I sigh internally as I think what else I could do to convince him I was being honest. And then I realize they had the blood sample. I don't want to do this, God only knows what will happen if it falls into the wrong hands, but i have to. Its the only option I have left. 

"There is one more thing." As I say this I notice Daniel's curious gaze through the corner of my eye.

I look away and tell them the orb they have is the key. Rogers shakes his head in disbelief while Thompson goes to retrieve it from the lab. When they return Dooley is hesitant to open it, but I reassure him its safe.

"You ought to be careful with that." I say.

"Does this stuff implode, explode? Spice up an old fashioned?" I can't find the humor in the last bit and swallow the rising fear in my chest. 

"That is the last remaining sample of Captain Steve Rogers blood from the first test run during the war."

"What?" Steve exclaims, looking confused, and dare I say offended. "Why do you have this when I'm standing right here? I'm still alive,Peggy." He squints at me and all I can do is hold back an eye roll.

"Its the original sample from after you received the serum. Then we didn't know if the affect would be permanent or not. Howard and the other scientist were each given a sample of your blood to keep for safety in case the worst were to happen or they would need it for an emergency. The government went through there supply already trying to recreate the serum. Howard has the last remaining sample."

"And yet now you have it? How's that?" Thompson speaks up.

"He lied to me about the contents of the device. He nearly convinced me I was saving the city by stealing it."

"Is that why you kept it? Because he lied?"

"Maybe at first. Perhaps I didn't trust our greatest capitalist with it either. But... I couldn't turn it in either. For that I don't have an answer. I suppose I just wanted a second chance at keeping the world safe. The consequence of this falling into the wrong hands..."As I trail off everyone grows silent. They are all aware of the multitude of what would happen.

No one says anything for several moments and time drags on. Dooley eventually sighs and pulls the others aside, Daniel included. He glances over his shoulder before following them to talk. fear and anxiousness grows the longer they stand, but soon enough I overhear Dooley speaking.

"Sousa, Thompson, take a team to scope out the building." I sigh in relief briefly before looking at Daniel, the message clear. Be safe.  
  
As he and several other agents make there way out of the SSR offices, Jarvis and I are led back into the previous room we had left. Dooley makes his way back into his office with Ivchenko while we sit quietly waiting for everything to go down. By now Leviathans plans were in motion and there wasn't much time left to act.

Steve comes in after some time and instinctively my body tenses. What does he want now? He sits beside my and I hold back the urge to pull away. 

"Rogers." I state, trying to break the silence. 

"Carter." He glances towards Jarvis across from me, then catches my eye. He's acting strange, but given we are not alone I can only assume he won't act out again. Assume being the key word of the day.

He continues to stare and it takes all my strength to not squirm uncomfortably. "Is there something you want? Or shall I point out the door for you to exit?" That got a scoff out of him at least. 

"I've just been trying to think about whats been going on. Your whole confession doesn't quite add up all the way. And those little looks you kept giving Sousa had to mean something." There's an edge to his voice I don;t like, but I have to keep up appearances for Daniel's sake.

"I don't know what your talking about. I looked at all of you. What I stated was the truth."

"And yet I still don't believe you." 

His eyes squint once more before Jarvis shifts in his chair, catches his attention briefly. I take the advantage and stand away, looking towards the door. As I do I notice Dooley walking towards us, opening the door. 

"Rogers, outside. I need you downstairs. You two, with me." Jarvis and I share a glance before looking at Dooley. Steve leaves in a huff while I ask Dooley what had changed. He doesn't mention finding anything across the street, instead he leads us to the interrogation room and points a gun in our direction. Well I wasn't expecting that. 

"Chief Doo-"

"Shut up." And I do. 

He's calm and quiet, yet dazed perhaps? Lost? But he seems to know what he's doing. Ivchenko must have done something to him. He cuffs us to the table and locks the door behind him, the key sounding a snap as he breaks it in the lock. What in the bloody blue blazes is going on??

"Please help! We're taken hostage in here!" Jarvis yells a few minutes later. 

"No one is coming." I state obviously, but he doesn't bat an eye. 

"I know you may be universality despised in this establishment, but they barely know me. Please help!" I laugh inside at that but know shouting won't get us anywhere. The only thing in the room was the table, three walls, and a glass mirror. 

A glass mirror.

"Mr. Jarvis, how would you feel if we smashed that mirror using this table?" He stops shouting then and starts to smile.

"I would feel splendid about it." 

It takes several tries and movements before we get it right, that and several fears of hurting someone, ourselves, or someone on the other side hurting us. But we don't have much of a choice. We need to get out of here and find out what happened to Dooley.

Using the table works and the glass shatters, but that leaves one obstacle left. We're still attached to a table.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Thompson suddenly emerges from the door.

"Where is chief Dooley!?" As I ask he doesn't answer, making my frustration grow. "Something is wrong with him, Thompson. We need to find him. Now!" My outburst is enough to put him in line as he sighs in defeat and uncuffs us from the table. Without another word I flee the room and search for the chief. When I do,however, I'm unsure what to think. 

His head is down on his desk as if he had fallen asleep, but something wasn't right. I bang on his door and he barely stirs. I shout and Jarvis starts to hit the door as well, and finally Dooley lifts his head. There's something over his vest and I notice it glowing as he comes closer. 

"Oh my God.." Jarvis mumbles before grasping my shoulders and leading me away. "Very calmly now everybody stand clear please. Miss Carter, stand clear. Mr. Thompson, stand back,please." 

"He's gone isn't he?" For a moment I'm unsure what he means, until I notice Ivchanco was no where to be seen. And yet that was not where my mind's focus was. The vest Dooley was wearing was glowing more.

Jarvis explains it was meant to be a suit of armor used in the war during winter months to keep soldiers warm, but the heat source was experimental,unstable, and extremely dangerous. Once the latches on the device were shut, they could never shut it off. It overheats and is extremely powerful. The result is rather violet. Explosive.

If the scientist can't unlock this vest from Dooley.. he'll die. Along with everyone else ones it explodes. Dammit Howard! At least Daniel isn't here if the worst were to happen. _Daniel? No, Peggy. Not now. Do not get distracted._ He's fine for now.

We get the SSR scientist to look over the device, but there's no way to remove the vest without tampering with the timing. Attempting to do so will speed the reaction and kill us all.

"What the hell did I miss?" Steve burst through suddenly and Dooley explains. 

"Ivchenko got in my head. He made me steal something from the lab, then..." He gestures towards the vest that was now searing his skin. The room itself was starting to warm, I can only imagine how hot he most be. "You can't let him talk to you. If he starts talking, he got you."

We're running out of time.Fast. The vest was glowing more as Dooley pants from the heat. Rogers steps closer and shudders away. The scientist doesn't know what to do or how to help him. Dooley speaks though, and asks for assistance. 

"Here, give me a hand. Give me a hand." He insist, and Thompson helps him lean off the desk. But a he does Dooley slips away from him and steals Thompson's pistol. We all raise our hands and step back, but he doesn't point the gun at us.

"Te-tell my wife...Tell her I'm sorry I missed dinner." His breaking shakes as he looks to me, pointed and determined. "And you.Promise me you'll get the son of a bitch who did this. Say it."

"We'll catch him." I assure him, holding back a tear. Dooley may not have been my favorite person in this office, but he was a good man. He has a family. And while he may not have been equal in treatment of me as a woman, he seems to understand now what I'm capable of.

"Atta' girl." He chuckles, though its ragged from his breathing. And then he does something unexpected.

"Chief!" Before we know it he points the gun at the window and shots the glass. We all dunk momentarily from shock, then notice what he was doing. Dooley charges the window before the vest detonates, and the explosion shakes the building. Glass sprays everywhere, papers fly in the air while bits of wood are tossed aside.

Chief Dooley was gone.

And now there was no time to mourn. The job needed to be done. The wounded are attended to, luckily only a few were caught by the debris. Some were thrown back by the blast but nothing was far to major to be concerned about. Everybody is helping each other, and all I can do is think of what to do next.

We needed to go after Ivchenko, but how? What was his agenda? And what did he take from the lab? There were to many questions to ponder and think about. To many rough equations in this case to figure out. 

"What..."

"They got chief." 

The two voice break my minds swirling thoughts and I turn to look at them. Daniel had just arrived frantic and out of breath. He must have saw the blast and hurried here. Oh Daniel..

Our eyes meet and before I know it my body takes over. I make my way to him and instantly his arms around around me. I know how this must look, seeing as he was just interrogation me with the rest merely a few hours ago, but it was no secret we've always been friends. And yet this embrace seemed like more... but there was no time to dwell on it. Not yet.

As we pull away he speaks. 

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I reply, but we both know its not the whole truth. His inquisitive brow shows that but we don't have time to deal with that. Right now we have to deal with Leviathan and catching Ivchenko. "It was all a set up from the very start. Ivchenko brought me to him so I would bring him here to the SSR. This was my fault."

"No, Peg. Don't blame yourself for this." I want to believe him, but a parts of me fears the worst.

"I must say I agree with Agent Sousa, Miss Carter. This was not your fault."

"The hell it isn't!" At this we all turn towards Steve. "Maybe Ivchenko did plan this and set it up. And yes you brought him here, but if you hadn't gone behind our backs and went off doing whatever the hell you wanted, Dooley would still be alive."

"She did what she had to do. Like always! Stark's invention killed Dooley, not Peggy. That simple." Rogers scoffs at Daniel interjection and steps closer, but I stand between them. This will not happen. There's enough to deal with already and Steve will not be added to the plate of trouble to solve.

"Sousa's right." As Thompson says this Steve whips his head towards him. "Leet Branis was given the assignment to steal from Stark which created this mess. Yes Carter shouldn't have gone off on her own, but she didn't kill Dooley."

I blink at him to make sure I'm not hallucinated, and by havens grace I'm not. Jack Thompson stood his ground and defended me, well sort of. In a very Thompson way that is. His words start to settle and I can't help but think he was right. Branis was sent here to steal from Howard for Leviathan... but what was it? Did Ivchenko finish off Branis's task? What could be possibly be so important that would warrant such extreme measures of a plan?

"The blood!" I say abruptly, and both Jarvis and Daniel tense. 

"Do you think that was what Ivchenko had Chief Dooley steal?" 

"There's only one way to know for sure." I reply while dashing down the hall and through the lab. The others are hot on my trail but I don't stop or wait. I need to know its safe.

I stop when arriving inside and make my way over to the table where the orb was. The others follow suit and stop behind me, waiting. With a shaking breath I press the button and the vile appears. The blood was safe. 

Something has to be done with this. It can't lie around, hiding, waiting to fall in the wrong hands. t has to be used for good, on a good person. The best man I know. One look at Daniel and I have my answer. All that needs to be done is ask for his acceptance. Once this is over, the blood will be taken care of, one way or the other. But for now we focus on the matter at hand. Discovering what Dooley really stole while under control.

"We need to find out what Ivchenko took." 

Everyone searches through the crates, on shelves and tables until one of the scientists calls out something missing from a crate. Item 17.

And if matters couldn't be worse, we have no idea what its capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beted fic, so any and all mistakes are my fault. It was a bit hurried to update because its been so long. I hope you all enjoy so far :)


End file.
